The New Girl
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: A new kid has come to the academy. She is very strange and is very special. Her name is Kisa and she is a weapon but she is her own meister. After defeating the kishin with the help of her friends, she has to face the demon that wants to harm her. Will she be trapped forever or will she find freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater only my characters. :D Enjoy. Please review. **

Chapter One: New Student

My mom sent me to DWMA because she wants me to learn to control my self. My father was a weapon and my mother was his meister. Today will be my first day at the academy, my parents are worried but I know I will be ok.

The pavement was cold on my feet as I walked up the stairs wondering where the doors were. I felt a boy approach me and I turned around swiftly. "Hey watch it I am a star, my name is Black* Star. I only wanted to say hi." I felt him get closer and I could feel him stare at me. " I like the color of your hair. The purple makes you stick out. And your eyes are really cool too. The reddish pink suits you." I moved my feet back some. "Thank you" I managed to say before he interrupted me. "Why don't you have any shoes on? Its against school rules." I folded my arms. "I am new here and its how I see you idiot. Where is the person in charge? I need to speak with him." I could feel another person come towards me and I moved. It was another boy. "Black* Star who are you talking to? She must be new." I felt him walk next to Black* Star. "Hi my name is Soul. What is your name?" He asked. I tilted my head and spoke softly "My name is Kisa. I need to speak to the person in charge. Can you take me to him?" I hoped he would agree to take me. "Sure." I felt him grab for my hand and I took it as he walked ahead of me. "See ya later Black* Star!" Soul yelled to him. I heard my feet hit the floor making patting sounds.

"So are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I am not a weapon or a meister."

"Are you a witch?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to learn. I'm a weapon and I'm my meister."

We slowed down when I heard doors open and some one speaking. "Hello Soul. Who is your new friend? Oh wait hello Kisa have you found everything all right?" I stepped forward. "Thanks to help I found everything just fine. But I have been questioned a lot." I stepped back. "About what Kisa?" He asked. I took a breath. "Some one said something about my shoes. They said I have to wear them." I wiggled my toes. "Kisa I talked about this with your parents. It is fine there is an exception for you." I giggled and bowed. "Thank you its hard for me and shoes you know." I stood up straight. "Good Kisa now go to class. But wait you have all your classes with Soul so maby he will help you get to your classes for a couple days." Soul moved forward. "Sure thats what cool guys do. Come on Kisa."

I heard my feet hit the ground again. "Why don't you wear shoes Kisa?"

"Well funny story. Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't laugh."

I took a breath "I'm blind and I can tell where souls and objects are through my feet." I giggled slightly.

"That is wicked awesome. Back to the other question. So you are a weapon and meister in one?"

"Yes is that weird?"

"No that's epic! Well here's the class room. We arn't doing anything today so I will introduce you to everyone." He opened the door and helped me through. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I heard whispering. Someone screamed "Who is Soul's new girlfriend?" Everyone laughed. I felt Soul's arm around me leading me to a seat. He pulled it out and I sat. I smoothed my dress out. My mom told me it was a deep purple when I left. So I think that's what it is. I felt people next to me. I tucked me feet under the seat. "There you are!" I heard a familiar voice. "You know her?" some girls spoke up. I turned towards them and smiled a little. "My name is Kisa." I could feel the looking at my eyes. I hated my eyes, everyone would look at the color and laugh or said they were disgusted by them. "Hi Kisa I'm Maka." then someone else spoke up."I'm Patty. Do you like giraffes?" I giggled "I have never seen one." I could feel Soul tense up. "Why haven't you seen one?" Someone else spoke in. "I'm Tsubaki." Someone else spoke louder. "I'm Liz Patty's sister. We are Death the Kid's weapons." "Hello I'm Death the Kid, but just call me Kid." I nodded and smiled. "So let me guess Maka and Soul are partners and Tsubaki and Black* Star are partners." They all spoke up at once "How did you know?!" I put my hand on the desk. "Well Soul and Maka's souls match and the same for Tsubaki and Black* Star and for Patty, Liz and Kid." I could tell they were lost. "How did you know that Kisa?" Tsubaki asked. "Well I can see your souls." I smiled. "Why have you never seen a giraffe?" Patty asked again. "Patty I can't see giraffes I'm blind." I could tell they felt sorry because the waves their souls were sending out were cold and slow. "Then you must be a weapon. Who is your miester?" Maka asked. "I'm my own weapon and my own miester. I'am my own team."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forest

The bell rang and everyone left. I stood and found my footing down the stairs. I followed the group I was just introduced to. We walked outside.

"You are so quiet. Do you hate us?" Patti asked loudly.

"Oh sorry I didn't want to interrupt." I held my hands behind my back when I felt them go back to their conversations. We walked until I felt grass under my feet. I could hear the breeze rustling leaves. I bumped into a tree and almost fell over. Maka helped me up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." She giggled and I felt like it was only Maka and I standing there.

"Did they leave us?"

"I think they just went ahead. We should catch up."

I dusted my dress off. Only to then feel a glove grip my hand and start to pull me. We caught up only to hear them gasp at how out of breath Maka was.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked.

I could hear Maka panting and I stepped forward. "Yeah we are fine. I just bumped into a tree and she helped me get dusted off and before we knew it... we had lost the group." I tapped my fingers and I felt them stare at me.

"Oh I see." Kid spoke up. "You bumped into the tree ,because you couldn't sense it and Maka stopped to help you and we kept walking."

"Kid that was rude its not her fault I just wanted to help her. You seem more concerned about the fact that she is different. Its like you don't even care that she could of been lost." Maka was screaming.

I felt like I was going to cry. I grabbed elbow and turned and ran. I felt the tears fall down my face as I ran. I heard Maka scream for me to stop but I couldn't. I finally got far enough away and i sat on the ground and cried even more. I was consumed in my thoughts. Why is it people can't understand I'm different? Why am I even alive? Nobody can accept me for who I am. I didn't notice I was saying it out loud. I felt a soul enter my boundaries. I couldn't tell who it was and I stood up ready to let my feelings out and fight.

"Are you ok? I think you are a friend of my sweetheart Maka. Death wanted me to come check on you." He moved closer to me.  
I turned and faced him still crying.

"Are you here to tell me I'm a freak because I'm different?" I held out my hand and a blade came out of my wrist. It felt good to finally let it loose.

"No I'm not. I think you are fine the way you are." He moved away. I retracted the blade and put my hands on my face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Please don't want to hurt me."

"Its ok I'm Spirit. I take it you haven't had a good first day." I felt a soul come towards us.

"Is someone else here? And its nice to meet you Spirit. I am Kisa."

"Yes one of your friends are here. I will see you later." He walked away leaving me with what felt like was Tsubaki.

"I hope you are ok." Tsubaki said while walking to me.

"I am. I just feel like I don't fit in."

"Don't worry I think you will feel different after I tell you that Maka and Liz both punched Kid. And Black* Star also wanted to come get you ,but I thought it would be better if I came. After all you are really nice."

I felt better after she told me that. She also did something I never thought anyone would do... she hugged me.

"Thank you Tsubaki." I felt warm inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter Three: Living with Kid**

I heard my name being called to go talk to Lord Death. I walked to the room and he invited me to talk to him while we had tea.

"Your mother said you will be staying here with someone. With one of your friends I hope?" He sipped his tea loudly.

"I wanted to get my own place but she said no. I thinks she is scared I will hurt myself."

"So you don't know where you are staying?" He seemed worried.

"I guess you could say no. I don't think any of my friends really like me and I don't want to be a bother."

"Well you can't be a bother to Kid. You can stay with him. I'm sure they would enjoy more company."

"But..." I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Then its settled. Kid will help you with your bags your mom dropped off. I will make him aware of this so you don't have to tell him."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you so much you have been such a great help."

"Remember Kisa you can use your weapons just not your powers. I think you should go and get your books together while I tell kid."

I walked of towards my class thinking this cant end well when I heard Kid stomping behind me. I could tell it was him and I was still scared about what happened outside. I shouldn't of taken it so hard. I stopped hoping he would too.

"Hey Kid how are you? I need to apologize for what happened." I said turning around.

"Why would you apologize? You are just going to be moving in with us. It will just give us more company. There is one rule... PERFECT SYMMETRY."

"I can do that, thank you so much. Oh and I was going to apologize for what happened outside I shouldn't of ran away."

"That's fine."

The bell rang making me jump.

"Well lets go get your stuff."

When he opened the door to the house and we stepped in it felt large and empty. Patti was holding my hand like I was a little kid. Liz was still going on about how she was so glad a girl she could talk to was moving in. Kid just walked off. Liz pulled me away from Patti making me stumble a little.

"You can bunk in my room until you get used to the house, OK? She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and she pulled me away to her room.

"I don't like scary things so nothing spooky."

"OK I won't."

She opened her door and pushed me in and told me to sit on the bed as she pointed me in that direction. I heard her put my suitcase down and unlatch it.

"You have alot of cute clothes."

"That's what my mom tells me. She always tells me the color of what I'm wearing."

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of..."

"Its fine everyone's souls are different colors, so I can see them in my head."

"Well... I'm just glad you are so nice. How old are you?"

"I'm 14 but people tell me I appear younger."

"You do sometimes. I hope you don't mind but there is only one bed in here."

"Its fine..."

"Well I'm going to get your stuff put up. If you can find your way downstairs you can tell Kid that he can order pizza."

I got up and left. I felt the banister and the rail. I could hear someone at the bottom but I didn't care. So I got on the rail and started to slide down. I was picking up pace until I heard Kid right be the bottom step. He walked right by the rail when I was coming down. He was on top of me. I could feel him on me and I could feel a deep crimson burning my cheeks. But what was worse Liz saw it all.

"Oh my am I interrupting something Kid?" I felt him shift up and start to shake.

"NO IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I PROMISE!"

"Sure it was, why don't you just kiss her already? I know you want to."

" I ... will... move I'm sorry Kisa."

I finally found my words. "I'M SO SORRY KID I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Oh yeah Kid order pizza I'm gonna clean Kisa up."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Soul Eater. I hate midterms. Sorry about chapter one being in place of chapter three. My computer messed it up. Please review. :D **

**Chapter Four: Awkward **

She had cleaned me up and put me in different clothes. She had told me she put me in a long shirt that covered my butt.

"Don't worry Kisa you can sleep in something else tomorrow night. I just haven't helped you unpack everything yet. Trust me no one will judge. With the way Kid was all over you I would think he would be happy you only had a shirt and panties on." She just kept talking while she was putting my hair up. When she mentioned my incident with Kid I felt my cheeks get warmer. I thought to my self.

_I hope he isn't mad at me. Gosh its just one thing after another. It feels like fate is not on my side. _I was interrupted when she pulled me up and dragged me out the door and down the stairs.

"I guess we should all get down there I heard the doorbell." She sounded like she was super hungry.

"I hope Kid isn't mad at me" I blurted out not thinking. We stopped slowly and I felt her hold both of my shoulders.

"He isn't mad. He may of enjoyed it. Nobody will ever know." She kept walking and so did I trying not to trip. We walked into the dinning room where I could hear Patty and Kid bickering. I felt eyes shift and I could hear Patty get up and come at me.

"You look so cute. The way your hair is pulled up and the shirt is so long you don't even have to wear pants. I can't believe you have on orange panties I can see them through the shirt." After she said that I blushed hoping Kid was ignoring. "Wow you have larger breasts than what I expected. I'm a little jealous." She said it like no one was listening, but everyone was listening.

"Patty I'm sure Kisa doesn't want to be told that in front of everyone." Liz said as she pulled me into my seat.

I heard giggling and I was worried when I learned it was Kid's laughs.

"I have to admit you do look a little cute." Kid said still giggling. I felt my cheeks grow even redder.

"Thanks." Was all that I managed to say. Everyone ate and I felt a little weird sitting there with pizza in front of me. I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I just nitpicked at it with a fork. I felt sick, it was the first time a boy called me cute. I felt wanted for once.

After dinner I heard Liz yawn then I yawned with her.

"Kisa I'm gonna go take a quick shower then we can go to bed. This sleeping arrangement will only be for tonight, after all my bed is huge so its no problem." She walked off and I was left with Patty and Kid.

"I want to go color my giraffes. I will see everyone in the morning." She left murmuring about what color it should be. Then I remembered I was alone with Kid in the same room.

"Sorry about Patty. I have never seen someones turn so red. You looked like a little girl." it sounded like he moved closer and I felt happy he did. "I can't believe she pointed out your breasts, after all they do have perfect symmetry with the rest of your body." My cheeks turned red again. "Kisa I'm glad you moved in here."

"Thank you for letting me move in here." I put my hands in my lap when I heard someone come down the steps. I felt Kid's face get close to mine.

"I really like you Kisa, you are perfect." Then I felt his lips on mine. He put his hand on my red cheek pulling me in closer. He pulled away and walked out. I was still amazed when I felt Liz grab my shoulder.

"Its time for bed Kisa. There's no school tomorrow so its unpack day." She sang the last part. We walked up the stairs and I could still feel the tingle Kid's lips left on mine.

**Its short and I'm sorry. There will be a new chapter tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 5: Powers**

****I woke up to the noise of crashing. I heard Liz snore as I crawled out of bed quietly. I held on to the railing as I walked down the steps. I still remembered some of the floor plan. I told myself don't use your powers no matter what is down there, they can't know. I could see the soul in my mind it was a large soul that was evil.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I went to the living room because the vibrations tickled my feet. It was breaking things then I felt it look at me. It moved quickly towards me. I could feel it's sticky breath hit my face. "Hello little girl. You must me sleepy, don't worry I will kill you fast." it laughed as I stepped forwards. "You are a stubborn one, I want to see your blood on the wall."

"I'm sorry but that's not on my agenda." I smiled and moved my hands behind my back.

"Don't even think about waking up your friends because I will kill you before the can reach you."

"Oh I won't I will have fun by myself." I made my weapons come out of my wrists, I wanted to kill it so bad. I could hear Kid's door open and then it flew at me. I lunged cutting it hearing it gasp.

"You little bitch!"

"I hope you don't make a mess." I giggled. It hit my body making my fly across the room and I hit the mirror and glass shards flew around me. I knew I couldn't step around or I wouldn't be able to see where it was.

"Now you are trapped. I'm going to let your friends hear your screams." I heard it pick something up and throw it at me but it missed me. _Use your powers Kisa. Its the only way you will live. _My head was spinning until I did want my mind told me to do. I stood still feeling my burst being sent out. My hands weren't being used for this but the vases flew off the mantle hitting the monster.

"How does it feel?" I asked it laughing.

"How did you do that.?" It was coughing now. _Its almost dead. _The table moved at me as I wanted it to and I jumped on it and I could feel my powers surge. My powers lifted me towards it and I sent my blade through its face as it screamed. I moved a couch under me to cushion my fall. As I fell it hit me making me fall hitting my head on the way down and it all went black.

"KISA! KISA!" Kid yelled from the door.

I woke up wrapped in someone's arms. I could hear Liz telling Patty to go get ice. I was being squeezed by who ever was holding me.

"So you saw her move things without here touching them?" Liz asked.

"Yes she did you have to believe me." Feeling the body that was holding me vibrate and as I heard it's voice I knew it was Kid that was holding me. He held me tighter as I moved some. "I was so worried about her. Why didn't she come get one of us?"

"I don't know." I felt my body shift and I was laying face down into Kid's chest and the back of my shirt was lifted up. Liz touched where I had hit the mirror. She rubbed a cloth over it and I screamed. Kid held me in place and rubbed my hair back. "Kid is she awake?" Liz asked. I opened my eyes and moved head up.

"Where am I?" I could feel the sting in my body as I moved.

"You are in my room. I saw everything and you were lucky you weren't killed." Kid's voice echoed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make a mess." I was still in pain.

"Just lay down on Kid and be still." Liz put the cloth on my back again. I tightened my grip on Kid. He smoothed my hair down and tucked it behind my ear. "I will be back don't move." She walked out of the room.

"Kisa I didn't know you could do those things."

"My plan was to keep it hidden." I spoke into his chest.

"I think its an amazing thing." He moved my body up and I was sitting in his lap. "I'm glad you are alive." He kissed me and i kissed him back. _He thinks you are perfect. _He kept kissing me until I could hear Liz coming. I lied back down on his chest.

"Kid help me change her shirt." She lifted my shirt off before I could say no.  
She didn't put the shirt on right away and left laying there on his chest. The doorbell rang and she ran off to answer it.

"I guess they are here. I'm sorry Kisa I'm not looking."

"Who is here?" I was shaking.

"Maka, Soul, Black* Star, and Tsubaki. They want to help." I heard foot steps come up the stairs.

"But I'm naked and I'm on you." I was blushing and it was growing redder.  
Some one jumped into the room.

"It is I the..." I knew it was Black* Star and he stopped in mid sentence and giggled. "Kid why is she naked and on you?"

"Black* Star shut up."

"Soul get up here you gotta see this." I acted like I was asleep.  
Soul walked in and i could hear him laugh.

"How did you get a cutie like her to get naked and crawl on you?" He was still laughing.

"You both are idiots. This is Kisa you must not recognize her." Kid was screaming.

"How in the hell? Wait so... Damn Kisa you have nice boobs." Soul came closer and was looking at me from behind. "And a nice ass."

"Stop harassing her." Tsubaki said as she came in.

"Sorry." Soul was still watching.

"Everyone out we have to change her." Soul and Black* Star left. She lifted me up and I was now in full view. "Kid put the shirt on her."

"I cant i have my eyes closed."

"Then open them." I spoke softly. "Its fine I trust you."

"Okay." He slid the shirt on me and stopped when it came to fixing it over my chest. His hands were warm on my skin and he pulled it down. "There done."

"Now her panties." Tsubaki was still holding me up.

"I can't do that." Kid sounded shaky.

"Just do it." I was blushing again. He did it quickly and whispered in my ear that he didn't look. Maka came in and so did Soul.

"How did she get dressed?" Soul asked.

"I dressed my girlfriend. Who else would have done it?" Kid held me tight again. The shock hit me when he called me his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Becoming of Age **

I woke up pressed against someone's bare chest. It felt warm and I snuggled closer. I could hear Kid talking in his sleep. I remembered him calling me his girlfriend. I sat up trying to be quiet and I crawled out of bed with an ache in my back. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth but ran into someone. I recognized the soul.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Yeah I'm fine Kisa. Sorry about last night." Soul said.

"Oh what are you talking about?"

"I think you heard me compliment you..If I knew you were Kid's girlfriend I wouldn't of said anything." He had a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh its fine." I had started to move when I felt someone grab me.

"Kisa what are you doing up?" Kid asked as he picked me up bridal style.

"I uh.. was going to get something to drink."

"Oh you should have asked me to go get it for you. You don't need to be straining your back you may open the wounds back up." he seemed worried.

"I didn't want to wake you-" Soul interrupted. "You guys were asleep...together?!" He was shouting now.

"It wasn't like that Soul she fell asleep and Liz said it would be fine..." Kid tried to explain.

"Never mind I forgot she is your girlfriend." He seemed to quit shouting. "Well I will go wake everyone up for breakfast. See everyone in a bit." he trailed off and I could hear him open doors.

"What does he mean everyone?" I asked Kid.

"Everyone stayed over to make sure you were going to be alright." He held me tighter as he carried me downstairs."They were really worried."

"Oh..." is all that I could manage to say. I couldn't believe they cared that much. "Kid I need to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Why do you care so much about me?" People started to come downstairs and were all laughing and giggling.

"How is she?" Maka broke the laughter. Kid turned around holding me. "Kisa do you feel okay?"

"Yes I feel fine, thank you."

"I really wish you would have told us."

"About?" I was puzzled.

"About your powers Kisa. Liz told us about them."

"Oh I guess she did."

"Can you show us them, please?" Black* Star sounded eager like a small child.

"You can't tell anyone." They all said hushed okays.

I put a foot down on the floor and stood up. Kid walked over to the rest of the group. I sat on the ground and folded my knees into my chest. I touched my eyelids concentrating, then I pushed my hands outward feeling a bubble form around me. I floated up see and I could see what was in the room. I had the doors open and furniture float out and around the room. I felt so relieved that my powers didn't glitch. I put everything back and stood up in my bubble. I floated down to the floor and stood there for a minute, and smiled.

"That was crazy." Black* Star screamed.

"Thanks." I smiled some more.

_You need to talk to Lord Death. _My head spun and I tried to keep balance. _You need the necklace it will help you see better. You become of age in three days. You can then harness its powers. You can then see...You can see everything for what it is. For what it truly is. _I felt my thoughts grow black and I felt my limp body hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Vision **

The room felt cold and I could tell I was alone. I was in a bed under a sheet. I sat up slowly and hung my feet over the bed. The floor was freezing. It felt like I was only wearing a slip so I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me as I stood up. I felt along the walls to find the door. When I found the door it creaked open slowly. I felt along the cold walls until the hall way seemed to go different ways.

_Go left you will find someone. Its looks like they will only will be waiting for a short time...run._

I turned left and ran quickly. It seemed like I ran for hours until I bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm sorry professor stein." I pulled myself up off the ground.

"You need to be in bed."

"I can't." I remembered what happened before I fainted and I need to get the necklace.

"Well you have to. Only two more days then you can go. Your friends can even visited." He turned me around and we walked towards my cold room.

"How long have I been here?" I held my sheet tighter.

"You have been here for a couple hours." I let out a small sigh.

"Well you need to go lay down. Please stay in your room." I nodded as he walked away. I opened the door and went over to my bed and sat down. _You need to get the necklace. If you don't your powers won't work. Remember you are blind. With the necklace you can see. I hope you notice that this is your only chance. _I wanted to hit myself so my thoughts would stop consuming me.

"Wait... How long do I have?"

_Only about two days since you have been in here for about three days. You have until day break so you need to hurry. _

"I'm leaving tonight."

_Good... _

I got up walked out the door. I concentrated to find some souls that might give me a sign for an exit. I saw a pink soul and walked towards it.

_I'm impressed you can still see souls in your all you have a severe injury._

I just walked and ignored it, I was concentrating on the soul. I reached it and I recognized it.

"I don't know how to handle this." Crona whispered. I tried to stay hidden until I heard him go up steps. I waited a while before I followed him. I got to the top and the only soul I could feel was Spirit's.

"Hey... Kisa..right?" He came closer.

"Yes sir."

"How is it going with your friends and you?"

"It's all going good. I'm lost can you take me to the front of the academy?"

"Sure just follow me." He grabbed my hand and held it while we walked. It seemed like he was being protective...kind of like a father. "We are here. I hope you find your way."

"Thank you. Have a good day." I straightened my sheet.

"Its night time so watch out." He walked off before I could respond to his warning.

_Okay now that we can start this adventure lets go. If you even know_ where_ we are going_._  
_

I whispered to myself. "No not really.

_Well just walk straight. Then go to the sewers._

"What? I'm not going down there."

_Well go to the magic shop and in the back alley you will find the entrance, go. _

"Okay."

_Stay hidden they will look for you...everyone will._

I walked to the forest and went through there and stayed hidden by the trees. I could sense souls near me then I felt Tsuabaki's soul. I hid.

"Kisa please come out! You are going to hurt your wounds even more." She was upset and had been crying. I was tempted to step out from the shadows.

_Don't you dare do that. You won't like the outcome. _

I moved to step out and then I couldn't move my body. I ran without telling myself to do so.

_Now we are close to the ledge where you will jump. _

"Kisa come back!" She yelled.

I just ran until my foot left the ground and I was flying through the air.

"Kisa!" I could hear her body slap against the brick ledge.

_See look that wasn't so hard. _

I hit the pavement below without a scratch and I was glad no one was around to see me land safely. I cried and tears rolled down my cheeks.

_Promise you won't run and you will go to the alley way? I think I might as well let you walk there. _

I walked until it would tell me turn or do something. I was quiet and it seemed like it wasn't worried. We got there and I stood back there until it made my arm move and press a brick.

"Kisa there you are." Maka yelled

_You go or I make you go. _

I walked in ignoring the concern in her voice, and I didn't care that I was sobbing. I was consumed in smoke and coughed.

"You are here and you have also awakened your inner meister. You have chosen to be both but still have the property in you that makes you have an inner meister. I think you are here for the truth."

"Yes I am." It seemed like I had been in this situation before and I just sat.

"I will give you the necklace but you have to be able to carry the power. You need to give me your left wrist." I held out my hand. A felt a burning sensation and then I felt pain. I grabbed my head until I felt smoke brush against my skin. "You can see now and use all of your powers ,but you are forever chained to me. Please give me your left wrist again." Heavy smoke consumed my wrist until I felt blood. "This will go into the pendent so be very careful." I felt something hit my neck and the smoke felt thin. "Remember there is pain and suffering within the blinding light of happiness. Goodbye Kisa."

I was standing in the alley way and I blinked and the world lit up. When I looked at my wrist all I saw was a blue glowing tear mark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blood Covered  
**

I stood there and looked at my wrist. The blue tear glowed on my wrist until I touched it. It seeped into my skin leaving the tear mark.

"Kisa!" I heard Soul's voice and I saw a boy running at me with white spiky white hair and red eyes. He held his arms out and I tried to step back but started to fall. He lunged and caught me and I held the red pendent on my neck.

_Its not broken. _

"Soul are you okay?"

"Yes where you?" He asked me as he held me into his chest. He went to get up and pulled me up to and picked me up. "They all quit looking for you after Tsubaki said you jumped off the ledge. So you can stay with Maka and I."  
He carried me and he would glance at me.

"Thank you Soul." I smiled at him and he did the same.

"There is a ball in two days and we are going so why don't you come. We are all going to get our clothes tomorrow. You can come with is then too."

"That sounds good." We reached the door and a girl with purple hair answered the door.

"Soul brought another girl home Maka." She yelled but still held eye contact with Soul.

"Blair shut up this is Kisa." He was getting frustrated.

Maka came to the door and dropped her cup and it shattered. She looked like she was crying then she fell to her knees. I heard more movement on the inside and I heard everyone's voices.

"Maka whats wrong?" Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki said all together.

"What the famous Black* Star will help." I heard Black* Star shout.

"What is going on?" Kid said.

"What?" I heard Crona ask.

"Guys I found Kisa." He held me out like a prize and then pulled me back in. "She was wandering around and I found her."  
I saw all of them and I could tell who was who because of their souls. Maka stood back up and grabbed me from Soul.

"Somethings different. But I don't know what." She went to grab my necklace but Soul grabbed me back.

"Everyone calm down this isn't cool." He let me go and took off the sheet.

I stood up straight when I felt the blood trickle down my back then I heard the drops. I felt my body move and I was walking at Kid. "Can we go home?"

"Sure." he answered and he grabbed my hand and we waved bye and we walked home. Liz and Patti followed. When we got home Kid waited for the girls to leave then he pulled me in for a hug."Never do this again." I cried and I wrapped my arms around him seeing the tear mark glow again. I gasped and pulled away. "Where did you get the necklace?" He reached forwards and tried to grab it but I collapsed.

_I need to change something. _

"This hurts! Don't its painful!" I screamed out.

_I'm healing you but I have to change something on you. What should it be... your hair and your eyes. _

"Just make it stop!" I cried and grabbed my head. I looked up and saw the mirror behind Kid. My hair was changing from Purple into black and my eyes turned into black with purple rings. I looked at Kid with tears in my eyes and He reached down to touch me. He fell onto his knees and stared at me. "Kid!" I was crying even more. I tried to crawl to him but I was still bleeding. Patti and Liz came running down the stairs and Liz grabbed me and pulled me up and Patti picked up Kid.

"What should we do?" Patti asked looking confused.

"We have to go to Professor Steins." She ran for the door with Patti close behind.

When we reached his house Kid had gone to sleep and my blood covered Liz. She kicked the door in and held me out to him.

"I don't know what happened shes bleeding and Kid passed out." She choked out the words panting.

"Go home leave her here with me. Kid will wake up he was just overwhelmed." He put his glasses on and took me from Liz. They walked away and he did too holding me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Vines**

I was on my stomach and my back had stopped hurting.

"Kisa you are going to the dance tomorrow aren't you?" Professor Stein was washing his hands after her stitched up my wounds.

"Yes. Why?" I mumbled into the blanket below me.

"Wear a mask because its a masquerade. And make sure to wear a color that suits you."

"Okay thank you." I raised my head a little bit.

"You can get up and I will take you home or you can stay here and I will take you tomorrow I'm sure it will be fine.'

"I want to stay here because I don't want them to freak out again." I nodded a little while I spoke.

"You may need to go to bed. I have an extra room." He helped me off the table as he was taking me to the room. "We will leave in the morning and you can go to the dance and nobody will know who you are. It will be a nice surprise. I'm glad about your vision coming back. Keep your necklace safe." And he left leaving me in the doorway.

"How did he know?" I asked myself as I walked in and sat on the bed."

_He saw your mark and necklace I'm sure he has seen it before. _

"Okay..." I whispered as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the noise of a door opening. I looked up and saw professor Stein holding a sun dress.

"Put this on and we will go." He walked out and I changed running out of the room. I stopped and looked at my hair and eyes. I was shocked when he grabbed me and we walked outside.

"Thank you. You know you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do you need to be there when it happens."

"What happens?" I looked at him as we walked.

"Hmmm you need a dress, shoes, jewelry, and a Mask." I just walked until we made it to the first shop. We walked in and saw alot of dresses that were amazing. We kept walking until he stopped. "That is nice." I stopped too looking at its color. It was a deep red dress that was touching the floor. The black vines swirled all over it. "You should wear that. We can get a mask that matches it."

"I will try it on but I'm sure it won't look good." I was quickly placed in a dressing room and an assistance lady slipped it over my head. The corset top didn't squeeze me until she tightened it more. She fluffed the bottom and I looked like a different person. I stepped out and twirled a bit.

"We are getting that one and lets get you fitted for some black heels. Good for dancing. And some gloves and a mask." He turned to me I know this will be fun for everyone.

"Thank you so much."

I was fitted for everything and he bought it all and we were off to the salon.

"Welcome." The lady said as we came in and in about an hour and thirty minutes we were leaving to go get ready.

"So teachers go to the dances?" I looked at the sky.

"Yes and I have to get ready when we get home."

"So whats your mask?" I looked over at him now.

"Its a mask with ears on the top. I want you to be able to tell me apart from all the other people." We got home and I put on my dress, mask, gloves, and shoes. My hair had been fixed and my makeup had been done. Not that you could see me through the mask. My mask was black and had red and black vines on it. I walked out and was stunned to see professor Stein in a black suit and red tie. His mask was black and he had removed his screw. "You look nice Kisa." he complemented me as he took my arm and we were walking to the dance.

_Only some know you for who you actually are. Now remember don't let go.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Darkness **

We walked in and it was dark and I felt like I was blind again. The noises of heels and shoes moving on the floor echoed off the walls.

"I can't see anything." I stated silently.

"Its okay. Just don't let go." He kept a hold of me." His phone rang and he listened for a while. "I will be there in a minute." He stated into the phone. He had a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I will be back in a little bit Kisa. Have fun while I'm gone."

"I will." And he walked away and I could hear his shoes. I walked into the darkness trying to find someone I knew. The room got a little lighter and I could make out silhouettes.

_Its a shame no one is here to help you. Its as if you are blind again. A blind little girl that is helpless. No one is going to help you they always leave you. _

"Is this the pain that thing warned me about?"

_This isn't the pain this is reality. Its the truth, its the truth that nobody likes you. Nobody likes you because you are helpless and weak. All your friends will leave you. _

"That's not true. You are lying."

_No you are lying to yourself. _

"What do you know?"

_I know everything._

A tear slipped down my face but I ignored it. I wanted to find Maka or Kid, somebody that could distract me. But I didn't know what they were wearing. I had and I idea flash, I need to find a boy with blue spiky hair. I walked some more until I came upon a large crowd and I could see some colors. I spotted Black* Star and I walked close to him.

"Hey."

"Oh hey are you new here."

"No Black* Star its me, Kisa." I picked up my mask.

"Oh yeah Kid told me some stuff changed about you."

_Something is following you Kisa. You may want to hide. _

"I have a bad feeling." I said as I put my mask down. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." he held his hand out and I took it and we started dancing and we twirled. "You look amazing, you don't even know how beautiful you look." He seemed more mature than usual. I blushed at his comment but he couldn't see it through my mask.

"I think you look handsome and sophisticated." I smiled.

"Thanks so is it true you can see now?"

I nodded and smirked. "Can you smell that smoke?"

"No I can't. What smoke?" He looked confused but we still danced.

"I have to use the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?" He pointed in a direction and we stopped. "Thank you." And I walked but still smelt the smoke. "Its that smoke from the alley way."

_Good job you figured it out. But someone is still following you. _

I turned around and some one grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Be still." It was Soul.

"What is the meaning of this?" I was some what mad.

"Just stop someone was following you."

"The only person that was following me was you."

"Because I was worried that man might hurt you."

"How did you even know it was me?"

"Because when I found you on that alley way you had smoke coming off of you. That guy that was following you had the same smoke too. I think he is out to get you."

"What ever. Just let me go."

"Fine but just let me say this you look amazing."

I just walked off. " I'm sure he was lying. Gosh he really scared me too."

_He wasn't lying. I should know. Something seems weird, the smoke that you are seeing and smelling is the same smoke that surrounded you when you got your powers. I think someone wants to kill you. _

"That's absurd."

_If word got out that a girl that has your powers had the necklace I'm sure someone wants to get their hands on it._

"Why? It just has my blood in it."

_No it has your blood in it and the potion that gives you power. You haven't fought since before you got the amulet so you don't know what you are dealing with. _

"Okay I get it." I had a headache and it felt like it was getting super smokey. Suddenly the room went quiet and it was just me. I saw something black come at me and I moved. "Where is everybody?" I demanded.

"You wandered right into my trap. The rest of the ball is excluded from this room. You are going to give me that necklace or I will kill you." It sounded like a mans voice. "I know you have the powers and I am going to take them."

"Not on my watch." Someone screamed from the door. It sounded like Maka.

"Just leave her alone." I saw Soul next to her. "Ready Maka?"

"Yes." Then she was holding a scythe in her hand. She ran at the black mass and cut through it but it was smoke. "What the hell?"

"I'm over here, you will never get me." It was across the room now but there was three identical black masses standing together. "You won't guess which one is me." all of them just stood there.

"Maka go get the others I will stay here." I kicked my shoes off. "I want to see what I can do." I made fists with my hands and pushed forwards and daggers flew at the masses. They were all smoke, then across the room six of the showed up. "What are you so much of a coward you can't fight me myself? Are you even a man?" I teased at it.

"What did you say to me you brat?"

"I said you are a coward. No wait you are a pussy!" I screamed and heard it echo off the walls.

"You are going to regret that."

Before I knew it the black masses turned into black shards flew at me one cut my mask off. More flew at me but something stopped them the tear on my wrist glowed and so did the air around me. I reached for a pain in my stomach and one of them had stabbed me but I didn't fall I pulled it out and threw it up with outstanding force.

_You should of listened and you would of heard him up there. _

I looked up and saw a body come falling at me but it didn't hit me it looked like it slid off of a shield.

_The protective tear saved you. I hope you like this power its handy but I wished you would of used it sooner. I'm glad I used it before anymore of those things stabbed you. _

"Thanks." I stared at the tear and touched it. I walked forwards and picked up my mask. "Please heal me and can we go home?"

_I will and then go to Professor Steins. _

"Yes." The pain went away as I walked to his house. "Why do I feel lonely?"

_You may not notice this but you are not alone anymore. You aren't as helpless as I thought you were. The power didn't reject you. You are the one that will kill the next kishin. _

When we got to his doorstep I sat down and closed my eyes.

_Goodnight Kisa. _


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 11: "The worst I could do."**

I woke up and it was cold. My head was pounding. And it was dark.

"Where am I?"

_You are awake. Geez he even picked you up and changed your clothes. _

"Who? They did wha-"

"You are awake. I was worried about you." It was Soul.

"How did you find me and why am I here?"

"YOU fell asleep on the porch of Professor Stein's house and I followed a blood trail like a cool guy."

"What the hell? Why was I bleeding?" I was talking to my self.

"I think it was because you murdered that thug."

"Oh I forgot about that." I smiled slightly. I went to get up and to my surprise I was in a gown. "How did I get changed?"

"Maka helped you. Its uncool for me to change you. She left to go get books with Blair."

_Sorry I lied I just wanted to see you get mad. _

"Oh thanks I guess." I walked towards him. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." He made a gesture for me to follow him so I did. When we walked by the mirror in the hall I stopped. I looked in it and examined my face and when I looked at my eyes they were a light crystal blue with teardrops where the pupils where.

"What? Why?" I stared and touched my eyelid.

"Huh?" He said as he turned around. "Your eyes look amazing."

_Its taking over you. _

I kept walking and he eventually walked in front of me. "Please tell me whats going on with you?"

"To be honest Soul I don't even know what is going on with me." I giggled slightly as he handed me a water bottle. I drank some and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He twiddled with his fingers and stepped forwards slightly.

"Hey I know this isn't cool but.." I stopped drinking and looked at him and swallowed.

"What isn't cool?" He came at me and pulled me into him and he touched my lips with his. I squirmed a bit but gave into his kiss. He held me there for a while then I thought about Kid. I pulled away quickly. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry that wasn't what cool guys do but I couldn't resist." Thunder sounded and I jumped, the lights flickered and it went black. A window broke and I heard feet hit the floor. I started to adjust to the darkness.

_I can help your vision. _

"Yes." I whispered.

My eyes adjusted slowly and I could see like it was a dimly lit room. I saw Soul in a corner and I could see his breath. Then I saw three men standing in a circle. I walked towards the men and I felt a tingling sensation in my body. I jumped onto the table quietly and walked towards the men again.

"Hello I didn't know we were expecting visitors."

They looked surprised to hear a voice but not to see a body.

"Show yourself." One demanded.

"Look I'm right here." They searched the room and I ran at the one closest to me. I jumped off the end of the table and rolled at his feet tripping him. The others jumped away pulling swords on me. "See me now?"

"You witch." One of them spat. The other one got up and came at me put I swerved and he ran right onto one of the mans swords. Soul was still in the corner. I heard the bleeding body hit the floor.

"Are you killing your team mates?" I felt like I had turned into a twisted person.

"Stop this are you mad?"

"Just a little." I giggled hysterically. I thought to my self. What is wrong with me?

One advanced towards me but I slid in between his legs and quickly got up and kicked his back. He stumbled towards the broken window and he fell onto a piece of large glass that had made a gurgling noise and I clenched.

_I don't even have to help you. I'm sure this is just the powers shining through. _

"Its me and you now. I'm going to kill you slowly." The last one hissed at me.

"Are you sure I wont kill you?" I walked at him. He grabbed a chair and swung at me. I ran up the leg jumping over him and landing with a thump on the other side of him.

"You are going to pay." He went to stab me with a sword but I kicked it out of his hands. "You are going to suffer."  
I grabbed the sword and ran at him but I kicked a vase at him. It smashed and distracted him. He was on his knees and I walked up behind him. I leaned down and put my lips close to his ear.

"I will find pain alive but you will find peace in death." And before he could say anything I stabbed the sword into his back making it go through the other side. "Please find it soon." A tear slipped down my cheek.

_I like this side of you. It seems as though you are not sane. What did you do?_

"I did the worst I could do." I whispered. I turned at the window and jumped clearing the man and glass. I hit the ground and ran. The rain fell faster and harder. It was doing one thing for me: It was hiding my tears. "What is happening to me?"

_You are becoming even stronger._

"But why?"

_It chose you. _

I could hear something coming at me and I turned to see Professor Stein running at me. I ran faster I didn't want to deal with him. The mud on the bottom of my gown made me go slower. He got closer to me until he pulled me into him. "Lord Death needs to talk to you." He and I walked in the rain back to the academy.

**I hope I can update tomorrow. I like writing this story it is rather exciting. Oh and thanks for all the reviews and follows I love opening my email and seeing that people actually read this stuff. XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 12: Simply let it take over **

****I sat infront of Lord Death, and he sipped his tea loudly.

"You will defeat the kishin and you will undergo training. It starts tonight. There have been some sudden signs of another kishin rising."

"Yes sir."

"Be here at 9:00 the other trainees will be here too."

"Yes."

"Oh and you well be staying with Stein so he can help you." He looked at the door and yelled. "Stein!" He rushed in and he gestured for me to follow him. We walked out into the rain.

_Go to the alley way. You need to get some help. _

I looked at Stein and tugged on his shirt. "I need to go do something before training."

"Okay just don't be late everyone is worried about this."

"Okay I will b e back in time." I walked in the rain to the alley way. I walked down the alley way and stopped at the right brick and pressed it. It opened and I walked in slowly. Yet again i was consumed by the smoke. As I walked in I saw a demon. He was red, short, and had a large head. He seemed deceiving and sly.

"Hello again Kisa. I see the black blood is working."

"Again and what black blood?"

"Yes that black shard had black blood on it and its working."

"Oh I need to know how to defeat the kishin."

"Well my dear there are some things that you can know." He shot me a sly smile. "Let the black blood take you over."

_That's dangerous._

"Okay But..."

"My dear you will be late so good bye, and remember simply do the worst you can do." I blinked as the smoke engulfed me and I was in the alley way again.

"That didn't help gosh I'm so lost."

_Don't be it will be clear sooner or later. _

I sighed and looked up at the rain and walked towards the academy again. I could hear my heart beat and thought about my family but I was interrupted by Stein.

"You need to change."

"Into what?" He handed me dress that would just hit my knees. It was purple with black trim and a little black half jacket that tied in the middle.

"No shoes." He said pointing at my feet.

"Good I hate them."

"Starts in five." I changed in the bathroom and I walked out of the stall.

"Here tie up your hair." Maka handed me a purple ribbon and I did what she said. "Now come on I'm excited about this." I followed her out side into the rain. I liked the rain and I didn't mind it. I saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, Liz, Crona, and Soul.

"Okay what now?" Patti asked looking at Stein.

"We will find the leader or to some who will be the last one standing." He caused a giant up roar with that comment. Black*Star was of course saying it would be him because he will surpass God again. Then Kid was saying it should be him because he was perfect. Finally there was Maka saying it should be her because she was smart. Crona told us he didn't know what to think. I just stood there waiting.

"So with the last one standing you want us to see who can outlast a battle between all of us?" I looked straight at Stein as I asked that.

"Yes now everyone ready themselves." He held up a hand. "Crona you shouldn't be in this."

"Good I don't know how to handle this." He stood next to Stein. Maka was holding her scythe, Black*Star held a sword, and Kid held his twin pistols. I just stood there in the rain.

"No killing I will judge who is out or in. Now GO!" I didn't know a strategy so I just stood there waiting for something. Black*Star swung at Kid and Maka looked at me.

_You fool you need to move or hit one of them. Stop waiting._

Maka ran at me and swung her scythe. A blade came out of my wrist and I stood there, but when her scythe almost hit me I let the blade come in contact with her scythe.

"What?" She asked seeing it didn't leave a mark.

"You need to fight for something other than leadership." I smiled and flicked my wrist watching the scythe fly out of her hands. "See you are blinded by the prize."

"Kid you are out." Stein yelled as Kid was on his back and Black*Star held the sword pointing it at him. Kid walked next to Crona and pouted. Maka ran at Black*Star after she picked up her scythe.

_She gave up on defeating you. I'm sure it will be you and Black*Star fighting. _

"Maka you are out too." She walked and sat to Kid.

"Finally a good opponent." Black*Star grinned holding the sword.

"I'm glad to fight the one who surpassed God." I giggled and walked slowly towards him.

_Secondary weapon. _

The blade went through my whole right hand.

_Full power extent._

I felt a stinging and I glanced at my arm and it looked like black ribbon had snaked its way up my arms. It was the same for the rest of my body.

"Wow." I heard Maka say watching us.

Black*Star ran at me. He screamed as he tried to stab me but failed. He pushed me back and I rolled on my back. When I got to my feet I couldn't see him. He moved like a blur.

"You are fast." I stated looking at the ground.

"This isn't the fastest." He laughed making the blurs go faster.

"To bad I know which one is the real you." I raised my left arm up and straightened it.

_Catch. _

Something black shot off of my arm at nothing what appeared to be nothing. I could sense his soul and where it was. The color returned to him and you could see the black ribbon around his neck.

"Out! Kisa you are the last one."

_Return._

I quickly came back to my old self. Black*Star and I were soaking while everyone else had dried off.

"How did you do that? I didn't know that was possible." Maka asked. She handed me and Black*Star towels.

"I simply let it take over." I glanced over and saw everyone but Stein

**I was sick all day so I wrote this. I should of studied but the internet was calling me. Thanks for reading. XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 13: The promise **

I went to sleep quickly. I didn't even care that I only had a tank top and undies on. I didn't even dry my hair. I was consumed into a realistic dream.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my reality now." I recognized the voice. It belonged to that demon. I stepped forwards and the tile turned black. I heard the worst music ever. It was the music that haunted me ever since that horrible day filled with black.

"Turn that off its horrible." I demanded as I walked. I had on a long black dress and black heels. As I walked the tiles turned white and so did the rest of the room.

"Why do you remember something?"

"I said turn that off. The memories left me numb and heartless."

"Does it remind you of your real life? Does it remind you of not being accepted?" I walked faster trying to get to the record player. "Its sickening isn't it? Its the music they played at your grandmothers funeral. She was the only one that understood you?"

"Shut up." I cried and wiped my face with the back of my hand only to notice it was blood.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily, I talked to myself. "I never wanted to remember that. My mom only sent me here so she didn't have to put up with me. My dad doesn't care." I could remember that day and I imagined that day.

I was sitting at the piano playing. I was blind but I could still see souls. I was playing a song I had made up in my head. I heard the door open and I heard my mother's stumbling feet and sobs. I stopped playing wondering what was going on.

"Whats wrong Mama?" I walked over to her.

"She is gone." I put my hand on her shoulder. She didn't have a caring emotion it was like she was blaming it on someone. "If she didn't spend so much time and energy with you and trying to teach you piano maby she could of saved some energy to fight the cancer." I slid my hand off her shoulder and I felt my mom put her hand on my face. Then it left and came back slapping me with extreme force. "Its useless you are blind. You are a sorry excuse for a daughter." I didn't cry, I didn't move I just stood there. "What are you doing just standing there emotionless? What are you going to do now?"

I let my head go up next to hers and I put my lips next to her ear. "Mama this is what I'm going to do... I'm going to prove you wrong." Then I walked out with a numb feeling. I went outside to the garden where grandma and I used to sit under a tall tree. That was where she would explain things to me. She would explain my family's facial features, flowers, and other things. One day I went out there and she was siting there singing. I was crying because I was told I would never have friends. She took me in her arms and sang some more. Then she told me "Kisa I will always be here no matter what. You are important and unique and I will never leave you. Just remember I love you." I always remembered those words when I felt alone. But when I walked down to the garden that day I sat down under the same tree against the trunk. I pulled my knees up and embraced them. I sang the song she sang to me that day. I sat there for a while until whispering to myself. "Why do I feel so lonely? Why did you have to leave me? At least take me with you." I felt like I was being watched and I started to cry again. "I will never forget you." I fell asleep and woke up to my mom screaming from the porch. I went inside and had to get ready for the funeral. She tried to hug me and tell me sorry but I just kept walking. I came down in a black dress and a black ribbon in my hair. At least thats what the maid told me when she picked it our for me.

"Kisa I'm so sorry." Her voice stung my ears.

"Mother remember my promise." I walked past her and when we got to the funeral I just sat there. I couldn't afford to shed a tear infront of my mother. And about three days later she sent me to the academy. She didn't want me anymore. Not like I cared.

I returned back to my reality and I hummed the melody of the song. I cried while hugging my knees on my bed. I heard foot steps in the hallway and as the came closer I cried harder. I hated my self, what if I was the reason she died? I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened it seeing Stein in his pajamas. He walked in.

"Are you okay Kisa? Why are you crying?" I looked at him and just hugged him and cried harder. He stroked my hair and tried to comfort me.

"I'm not okay but I'm glad you are my friend." I said into his chest.

"Why don't you go wash up and put on some clothes. Its day time I want to show you something." He left to go change and still could feel the warmth of his embrace.

**Wooh another chapter in the same night. Thank God for sinus medicine. This chapter kind of made me tear up but it also is based off of someone I knew. Thanks for reading all of you fabulous readers. XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 14: **

****We walked and my white dress flowed in the wind. It hit my knees and I was wearing black ballet flats. Stein walked but pulled out a blindfold.

"I'm putting a blindfold on you so trust me."

"Okay."

I heard large doors open and close as we walked through. He picked me up and walked up some steps. As he stood me back up my feet hit wooden floor.

"Okay open..." As the white fluttered off my face and I saw a large black piano infront of me. "I thought you would like to learn to play. Since you were blind..."

"I already can play. I learned from the best teacher. Here hand me the blind fold please." I put it on after I adjusted myself on the piano bench. I looked at the with keys. I put the blindfold on and place my hands on the keys. I thought of what to play then it came to me. I played the melody of the lullaby my grandma sang to me that day. It started off slow and quiet and before I knew it my hands moved quickly against the cold keys. It echoed off the walls and I started to cry while playing. The blindfold hit my lap but I kept my eyes closed as I kept playing the soothing song. I knew that the feeling behind my tears were not sorrow, the feeling was... being set free. I finished with the soft note and I put my hand down and the other one seeked the tears to wipe away. I heard clapping but it was two sets. I opened my eyes to see Soul next to Stein.

"That was good Kisa I didn't know you could play like that." Soul crossed his arms.

I blushed at his compliment then made sure I wiped all the tears away.

"Who was your teacher?" Stein asked as I handed him the blindfold.

"Someone who has set me free." I smiled

_You proved her wrong. You kept your promise to your Mom. She doesn't know that she lost the best daughter ever. _

"Thanks" I whispered and I looked up at Stein. "Thank you."

"I actually set this date up. Well my que to leave. I played my part well. Good bye." He left before I caught on to what he had planned.

"Well lets go get some ice-cream." Soul grabbed my hand and we walked to go get some. "I can play too. I enjoyed watching you though. You moved so gracefully."

"Thanks." That's all I managed to squeak out.

We ate ice-cream until he said something that surprised me.

"Thanks for saving me."

"What?" I almost choked.

"With those three guys, I never knew you could fight like that."

"Oh that was horrible." I let my head hang low. "I shouldn't of done that infront of you."

"Its fine I have one more surprise for you."

We got up and walked for what seemed to be an hour but was only twenty minutes.

"My feet hurt." I complained. I never liked flats. "Why did I wear these stupid shoes."

"Here..." Before I knew it he had picked my up and I was on his back. "Its not that far up here and you aren't heavy." I giggled and we kept going. The sun was just starting to set when all I saw was a meadow. It looked like a sea of purple, pink, yellow, and blue flowers. There were large trees that looked like protectors of this beautiful place.

"Wow." I managed to say as he set me down. I kicked off my flats and ran and plopped into the sea of flowers. It was soft and I rolled around like a little kid. Soul followed me and we both stayed on the ground watching the sunset.

"This has been the best day ever." He turned to look at me. I turned to look at him. He brushed some hair out of my face and he tucked it behind my ear.

"Thank you so much. This has been one of the funnest dates ever... Wait I didn't mean... er...uhh." I stopped and blushed.

"It has been a fun date." I blushed even more when Soul pulled me towards him and kissed me for what seemed like a long time. When we broke the kiss it was just getting dark and he carried me back to Stein's house.

**Another chapter. This one is just mainly fluff, but I ran into a problem. My friend likes the Kisa and Kid pairing. But I like the Soul and Kisa pairing. So if you happen to review this please leave a note on which couple you like better. Or you could always PM me. Thank you all of you amazing readers! XD Happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Soul  
**

I was covered in blood. The demon had tricked me and I saw all of my friends dead around me. I couldn't save them from the madness. The ground started to shake and it cracked and I fell into the crack.

I sat up and saw I fell asleep at my desk. I was doodling on a piece of paper. It had a my name and some smiley face on it. I went to my bed and sat down.

"What happens when I take of the necklace?"

_You move on. _

"I don't understand?"

_You where a lost soul just as I and if you take it off you move on. You already paid your debt by killing three people with your power. _

"I die?"

_Well..._

"Kisa no training tomorrow you are ready." Stein was standing in my doorway. "Go out and do something with Soul." He smirked when he said Soul's name. "I will tell him you are going out tomorrow." I nodded and felt really hot. I got up and put on a loose tank top and just took off my pants because the tank top covered my panties. My legs where cold so I put on some knee highs.

"God I have an unusual body temperature." I went and fell onto my bed falling asleep once I was comfortable.

"Kisa wake up." I felt something poking my shoulder. I tossed my self off my bed. I was sure I wouldn't hit a body with mine but I did. I opened my eyes to see I was straddling Soul on the floor. I felt the heat burning through my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Um I guess I should come back later." And Stein walked away. I looked down to see Soul blushing too. I got up and helped him up too.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked grabbing a blanket wrapping it around me.

"No but you did scare me. Seeing a half naked girl throwing herself at you really make you wonder. Well lets go." He left and I walked him walk away.

"He has a nice butt..."

"I what?" He stuck his head in smiling.

"Nothing." I put on some denim shorts with a random purple shirt. Then my sandals. I did my hair in a side pony. We walked for a while until Soul had to go to the bathroom. I started to walk down an alley way until a man that was about 18 grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I gasped for air.

"Oh honey did that hurt." He smiled grabbing my leg and touching my inner thigh.

"Bastard!" And I kicked him. He growled straightening himself.

"BITCH!" He went to slap him but a rock hit him in the head. I turned to see Soul smiling. I saw the blood and I walked towards Soul.

"I want to go home." I walked with Soul attached to him as we passed shops coming close to the house. I invited him in and we went to my room. We sat on my bed and we talked about many things. Then he did the weirdest thing. He looked at me and pushed me over. I tried sit up but he was leaning into me. He grabbed my face and pulled me in closer kissing me. I wanted to close my door but I couldn't resist. I pulled away with a shocked look on my face. I touched my lips. I thought while he just stared at me with a smirk on his face. He pulled me up and I was sitting in his lap. He kissed me more, he held me close. He ran his hand up my leg till he reached my shorts and we heard a door slam. I pulled myself together and noticed the foot steps weren't Steins. They were girls feet and they came closer. I was surprised to see Tsubaki standing there. She had tears running down her face.

"Its Stein..." I pulled myself off of Soul and walked over to her. "the kishin arose and he is trapped."

"COME ON!" We ran out onto the street to the academy.

**This is getting frikin serious! Wooh! Thanks MissyMadness and JamieMWeaver and someone who PM'd me. Thanks for reading all of you fabulous people! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 16: Not Until This Is Over. **

My legs felt like jello once we got to the academy. Everything was in a mess, trees had fallen over and the brick had been broken.

_Get ready for this._

"Where are they?" Soul asked while panting.

"They are in the forest." She said pointing to the broken trees.

"I will be there in a little bit... go ahead." I stepped back as I ushered them forwards and I watched them walk into the forest. "What happen if I take off the necklace?" I grabbed my necklace.

_You can't take it off, not until this is over. I honestly don't know what will happen but just don't take it off. _

"You said something about moving on. Moving on to what?" I walked in the direction that Tsubaki and Soul.

_Secondary weapon. _

The blades came out as I walked. I reached a red orb that was huge. I touched it and my hand went through it along with the rest of my body. The scenery had changed and I could hear the sound of Kid's pistols. The pieces of broken brick and broken walls made it hard to judge where I was. I heard Black*Star talking and I kept walking in that direction when I saw what the new kishin looked like. It was tall and was wrapped in bloody pieces of cloth and you could see deep wounds. Maka dodged a hit from the pieces of cloth that it swung at her. It was extremely skinny and you could see the bones through its skin. You could only see one of its eyes which was a deep black. It screamed when Black*Star cut it. I saw Stein on the floor holding his arm. I knelt next to him wondering what was wrong. He looked up with a drained look.

"Kisa help them, please." He pleaded as he put his hand on my shoulder leaving a blood stain.

"We will get you help." I tried to help him up.

"No you go help them, Spirit will be here in a while. Go." I walked behind a wall studying the way it attacked. I hoped it would leave an open spot for me to hit. They didn't see me and I was glad they didn't, but they where fighting with all the power they could. Crona dived at it with his sword and got slapped by the cloth sending him flying and he hit the brick floor. He tried to move but he stayed limp.

"I have to help." I shot daggers at the blood covered cloth and some of the cloth fell to the ground leaving vulnerable places to attack. It grabbed at where the cloth fell distracting it so Maka could use an attack. Blood splattered the ground as she sliced it open.

"Seems we have a new fighter." It turned to where I was and it uncovered its face and I could see the skull. "Come out and play little one."

_It doesn't know of your powers so use this to your advantage. _

"Okay." I walked out hiding the blades.

_Second Weapon Master._ _You may not know this one as well as the others but use it. _

I walked until I whispered now. Scythes came out of the tops of my hands. It stung but I ran at it swinging cutting more cloth away until it hit me and I flew back.

_Retract. _

I gasped for air but only tasted blood.

"Come at me kiddies." It laughed but I sat there watching its eye. Kid went to shoot but Black*Star went at it too making more cloth fall but it made something fly at them hitting Kid. I saw the crimson drip from his chest as he landed on his knees. Patti and Liz changed back dragging him to safety along with Crona. I stood up swallowing the blood taste. I sprinted over to Maka and Black*Star. Maka was going to go for the feet while I went for the middle.

_Blade Master._

The blades came out to a point. Maka sprinted and she gashed the leg open. I went for the chest and stuck a blade all the way in. It swung at me but I forced my weight down dragging the blade down.

"You really are stupid child." It swatted at me with its hand and I fell sliding a couple feet away. "You are going to let your friends die aren't you." I stood up anger filled my eyes but I was too late Black*Star ran before I could and he stabbed its hand. He came back down and landed on his feet.

"I Black*Star have surpassed God. You're the fool, you will die." It slung daggers at me but Black*Star stepped in front of me to shield me.

"PROTECTIVE TEAR!" I screamed. I saw the air around us glow a beautiful aqua blue. I was relieved when I saw the daggers didn't reach either of us.

**I will be double updating to night because I have work tomorrow. I don't know if the next chapter will be the last of if there will be another one. Thanks for reading you amazing peoples! :P **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 17: Warmth**

****The light stopped and the kishin had more skin showing.

"Well your other two friends may be good but you are unique. I want to kill you last." Black*Star had moved behind it and hit its back but when Black*Star fell onto a piece of broken wall. He slid off as Tsubaki changed back and she shielded him with her body. "One more and then it gets fun." He swung at Maka but I cut the cloth hearing it gasp.

"You don't touch them." I stared into its eye. Something about it made me want to hit it. Maka went to swing at it but it hit her scythe and it flew out of her hands. She ran to it but it shot at her. I watched as she hit the ground with red coming out from her body. I ran to her side and picked her up. She was breathing and was awake. I sat her up in a sitting position next to Kid and Crona. They all watched me but I realized I was there only hope. Soul didn't change back he just stayed on the ground.

_Assassin Master. _

The ribbons came back but where red and my eyes felt different.

"I see you can change your eyes to red and change your attacks." I shot ribbons at it and they wrapped around the cloth and pulled it off. I knew exactly where to hit but I needed to change my attack.

_Weapons Master._

I jumped up going higher than usual and tried to stab at its heart and did. It just laughed and flung me to the ground.

_Retract._

"Silly girl that not my weakness." I knew what his weakness was now. His eye. My back was on the cold brick and I felt something beside me and I felt Soul. I felt his pants.

"Kisa please get up." He pulled me into a kiss and I opened my eyes.

"Soul we have to try this one thing."

"What?"

"Turn into a weapon. I can do this, just please." I stood up wobbling. He turned into a scythe and I grabbed him. "We will finish this." I felt everyone's eyes on us. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth. I felt a tear come out of my eye.

"Stupid girl. You are alone and will always be." It faced me leaving it's eye vulnerable.

"You sound like my mother." I joked.

"It would be a shame if you lived but everyone died." I just stood there.

_Weapons Master Scythe Master. _

The ribbons came back and went through to Soul. I jumped from broken wall to broken wall trying to confuse it. I lunged towards it and landed on the cloth. I swung at it and Soul cut right through it.

_Ribbon Assassin. _

I hit the eye right when it had changed. The energy flowed out of me and went into this one hit. I felt the kishin fall and so did it.

_Protective te-_

I hit the ground before I could protect myself from the impact. I opened my eyes as we fell and Soul had changed back as we fell. I held him and shielded him from the ground. We hit the ground and I felt numb. Everyone stared and saw that I wasn't moving. I felt the red leave my eyes and return back to the tear shape.

"Kisa please move! Kisa please get up! KISA!" Soul's tears hit my face as I opened my eyes. I felt a liquid on my chest and saw that the amulet was intact. But the color was gone and it was just golden.

"Is this moving on?" I saw a figure right next to Soul.

"Yes it is." It reached it's hand out to me. I went to grab its hand but Soul wouldn't let me move.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!" He cried into my chest.

"Its whats best." I knew who it was. It was my inner miester.

"Yes." I reached up and grabbed Soul's face and Kissed him. "I love you." He let go and was still crying. I started to cry and when I grabbed its hand my skin felt warm.

"You are no longer lost." I saw Soul get up.

"Take me instead." He touched my shoulder. Soul talked slowly.

"No." I turned to him as I saw my bleeding chest. I took of the necklace and placed it in his open hand. "Don't forget me." I saw a blue opening and saw a warm light and I walked with the thing that had my hand. As I got closer I could hear my grandma singing. I saw her and the garden for the first time. I grabbed her hand. I looked back to see Soul on his knees crying. I felt an extreme warmth rush over my body and I knew I had finished it.

**I know it is short but I like it. If you are lost or confused PM me or something. And one last thing... THANKS FOR READING! *.***


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 18: Just a Dark Dream**

I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me back. I was in his arms and he was running. The portal was closing and we slid through and the warmth went away and I felt the blood come back. I closed my eyes and my breathing slowed but I felt the necklace go back around my neck.

"Kisa..." All I saw was black.

I moved my hand and felt someones skin. I opened my eyes and the light flooded in. I looked down to see who's skin it was. I saw Soul's head laying on my chest and his hand was holding mine. I let his hand go and put my fingers through his hair. I looked over to my right and saw Kid in a bed. Then to my left there was Maka. Then across the room was Crona, Black*Star, and Stein. They all slept and looked peaceful. I kept rubbing his head until he raised his head and opened his eyes. I smiled when I saw his eyes open, he smiled back.

"Good morning."

"Same to you." I yawned putting my hand over my mouth.

"You were almost tricked. You were almost gone."

"How was I almost tricked?"

_The demon tricked you. He silenced me and almost took you. You shouldn't just run off like that. _

"I could feel it." He sat up straight and he looked tired.

"Do you want to lay here?" I motioned for him to come lay next to me.

"Sure." He took off his shoes and started to get in bed. I tried to move but I felt a stinging in my stomach and I remembered the blood. "Kisa... I-I... love you." I felt his lips on mine and he laid his head down next to mine and we went back to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and the room was dark. I noticed no one was in the room with me and I sat up. The pain shot through my body making me grab the bandages. I put my feet over the side of the bed and the pain got worse. I put my feet on the ground and tried to stand but I fell from the weight and pain. I pulled myself up and limped to the sink. I looked in the mirror and there were bruises on my face and there where cuts everywhere. I heard walking and quickly turned around to see nothing but I heard a strange laugh. I slowly walked to the door and opened it letting a red light flood into the room. To me this didn't seem right.

"Hello..." I called but didn't get a answer back. I went to step forward but stepped in a puddle and I just kept walking. I got to the lockers and they where all smashed in. I saw a light at the end of a hall way and large doors. I could hear music get louder as I walked towards the doors. I saw a purple smoke seep out from under the door.

"Ive been expecting you." The doors opened and I saw the little red demon standing there. "I almost had you but that stupid boy overpowered me."

I was confused and I felt uneasy. He walked to a chair and sat.

"At least the necklace is still intact. I think you powers have overpowered and can no longer be reversed."

I just stood as he talked. The chair he sat in was black and red. It was rather tall and looked uncomfortable. He pointed to my feet and smiled.

"What happened to your feet child?" I looked down and saw they were covered in a deep red. "The blood of the loved ones is how I will capture you Kisa. I will trick you and get your soul." I looked at him with a disgusted look and turned to run but only limped fast. I kept going trying to get back to the room. I saw a puddle in the hall way but I kept walking. The puddle didn't look deep until I put my foot in it and I went knee deep. I felt like I was sinking and I realized it was bloody hands pulling me down. I fought to get away but the struggling made it worse and I screamed hoping someone would help me.

"Kisa wake up your are screaming." I felt a hand grab my face. I opened my eyes to see Soul's red eyes looking back into mine.

"I'm sorry I guess it was just a dream."


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 19: Closer to Him **

****I was left alone in the room, everyone else had healed or were feeling better. My wound wasn't getting better and I felt like crap. I had the occasional visit from Soul and Maka, but I wasn't expecting my next visitor. I heard a knock on the door and it opened. He walked in and he looked fully recovered.

"Hey Kisa." He sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey..." I was confused to why he was here. I knew that I would have visitors but I didn't know Black*Star would be here.

"I felt bad when they told me that no one had visited you today." He shot me a wide smile. "Thanks for everything." He looked more serious now.

"For what?" My memory was a blur and I was still hearing the story of the fight.

"You saved me. You blocked a blade from killing me." After he said that I remembered when he stepped infront of me and I blocked it with the tear.

"Well you were going to take the hit for me." I shifted my weight and made sure my bandages where still intact.

"You make a good opponent ,but I think we make a better team." I blushed slightly the I realized that this is Black*Star saying this to me.. he was COMPLIMENTING me on being GOOD.

"Thanks Black*Star." I smiled. I needed to get up and go to the window. I threw the blankets off and exposed my bandages. My tank top was above the bandages and I had on a pair of comfy shorts Maka brought me. I placed my feet over the bed readying my self to walk. Before I knew it Black*Star was next to me. He scooped me up and started walking.

"Where were you headed to?" He stopped and stood still.

"I was going to go to the window and sit in the windowsill and watch. You can join me if you want." He smiled and walked towards the window. He opened it and the cool air filled the room. He set me down like I was a porcelain doll. He sat next to me and I could feel the warmth from his body. Some birds flew by and chirped, there were some kids screaming in the distance. I turned my head and caught Black*Star staring at me. He quickly glanced away when he saw that I caught him. "Is everything okay?" I tilted my head a little bit.

"When I was injured I realized something." The way he said that made him seem serious. "I realized that you risked your life and almost died to save us."

"You are my friends of course I would do that." I smiled trying to change his mood.

"That's the problem... I want you and I to be more than friends." Before I could let that register in my head I felt him get closer. He placed his arms around me and kissed me. It was a deep kiss that was filled with passion and love. He kept kissing me until he put his lips on my neck. I was shocked and didn't know what was going on. His lips where barely on my skin and I heard him whisper. "I love you."

The door swung open and there stood Spirit ,Black*Star pulled away before Spirit could see us.

"I heard what you did Kisa." He walked at me like he was furious. "I can't believe you were hurt so bad." He looked down at the bloody bandages. "They need to be changed." He pointed at Black*Star. "Go get those bandages and help me." Before I could tell him I could get a nurse to help he had placed his fingers on the end and had started unraveling it. It took a while and not to mention he was not the most gentle person ever. When he got the wound itself he all stared. It looked deep and blood stained my skin around it. I cringed when he touched the skin around the cut. He got up and got a wet cloth and stuck it on it. I bit my lip from the pain. He saw the pain on my face and started to put new bandages on it. "I couldn't withstand a wound this bad, how do you do it?" He finished, stood up, and washed his hands. "Maka told me about you and I just wanted to check on you. See ya later." He walked out closing the door.

"That was random." I said looking out the window.

"And it interrupted us. I think I can get back to where we left off." He scooped me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down gently and he put his legs to where I couldn't get away. He towered over me and he looked down at me smiling. I blushed when he put his hand behind me and I could feel his fingers trace things on my back. He put his lips on mine and his tongue made its way into my mouth.

'You don't want this. Tell him to stop.' My mind told me. 'Or do you want this?'

He sat up and pulled my legs up around his waist. My body was now even closer to his.

**Wooh! Another chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews on chapter 18. That was and intense chapter. But thanks all of you amazing readers, you all are awesome. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 20: Breasts **

****I didn't know what to do, I just went along with it. It was going so fast and I could feel someone coming.

"Someone is coming.." It sounded like a hushed moan. His lips where on my neck again but he didn't stop. The footsteps came closer. He had his hand in my shirt until I got his attention. "Oww it hurts..." I pulled him closer and it felt like my wound was opening again. He got up just as the door swung open.

"Kisa someone told me..." Maka stopped what she was saying and came in. "Never mind. How have you been feeling?"

"I have felt good thank you." I smiled at her when she walked next to Black*Star.

"Me and Black*Star will be going so you can rest. Soul will be by later." When she said that Black*Star changed his expression.

"Okay." I held my breath until they walked out then when the walked out I sighed.

_That was intense. I can't believe you would show that much passion towards him. I knew you secretly like him but I didn't know you liked him that much. _

"Shut up.." I sighed and sat up. I put the tank top over my bandages and got up.

_Where in the hell are you going? What if they come and you aren't here? _

"God stop worrying." I walked to the door and peeked out. "You know I feel alot better." I whispered trying not to be loud.

_You are tricking yourself into thinking you are better. _

"Gosh you are a downer." I walked out into the hall way that was empty. I saw a door and opened it. "Hmm...Oh I remember this." I walked down the steps that were freezing. I kept walking down into the darkness, there was a little light from the torches.

_You know you always find trouble lets not down here. _

I ignored it and finally reached the bottom. I heard a door open and close but not any foot steps. "Lets go find out where that was." I walked down a long narrow hallway not watching where I was going I hit someone ,but fell on my butt. I got up and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a munk but a church munk. "I'm really sorry about that." He took out his head phones.

"Hey there is something down here."

_What did I tell you?_

"Like what?" Before he could answer he grabbed my hand and we were running. I grabbed my wound because it hurt like hell. He looked back at me and eyed me. I felt the blood seep through my bandages and I looked at my hand that was a cherry red. He jerked me forward and he picked me up as we ran. We came to the steps but turned down a different hall way.

"Whats wrong with you?" He didn't have his headphones in anymore.

"I am hurt from the kishin battle." I still held my shirt. He slowed down and there was a door. He opened it and walked in.

_Now what are you going to do?_

"Ahh..." I cringed and gasped. He set my up against a wall.

"Here I will help."

"How?" I looked up and tears filled my eyes. "We need to get back up stairs."

"Okay we will do that." He picked me up and pulled out the headphones. "Put these in." He placed them in my hand and I put them in. The music was loud but it made me feel okay. Before I knew it we were at the stairs. He got me to the room and placed my at the edge of the bed. I looked at him and he was talking. I pulled them out of my ears and he put them in his pocket. He crouched infront of me and reached for my shirt. I guess he didn't know but he pulled my shirt off all the way and he left me exposed. I quickly crossed my arms and a deep red burned my cheeks. "I'm sorry." I looked at his face and he was blushing too. His hands where cold against my bare skin. He unraveled the bandages and gaped at the blood. "Whoa." He got a wet rag and blotted at it. I bit my lip trying to hold back from crying. He looked up at me and touched my face. I was shocked but I still felt pain.

"What is your name?" I asked him as he kept trying to stop the blood.

"I'm Justin Law. And you?"

"I'm Kisa." I smiled when he looked up at me.

"You are really cute and your name fits you just perfectly." He went back to his task.

"Thanks." I felt awkward.

"You need to move your arms so I can get the blood from up there." He tried to move my arms.

"No." I looked away.

"I won't look." He said trying to make it sound better.

"Okay." I moved my arms and to my surprise he didn't.

"Thanks..." I said when he was cleaning up the blood.

"Well it was mostly my fault. I could sense a dangerous weapon and thought you were in danger. I just realized something... you are that dangerous. Are you only a weapon?"

"No I'm a weapon and a meister." I smiled and leaned back not really covering myself since he wasn't looking.

"Oh you are a special soul." He smiled and he put the cloth in between my cleavage without looking and wiped away blood. "You are..." The door opened and Soul walked in and gaped at what he saw. What I thought he saw was me without a shirt on and a boy cleaning up blood. But what he saw was a boy touching my cleavage.

"Justin what are you doing?" He snarled.

"I-" I cut him off.

"I started bleeding and he is helping me. He isn't looking so its no biggie." I covered up my breasts with my hands.

"Oh well in that case I will help." They finished the job in silence and then right when I was putting on a clean shirt Black*Star and Kid burst in the room.

"Hey Kisa." They said in sync. I waved at them but their attention went to Justin and Soul.

"Well I'm leaving. Bye Kisa sorry about looking at your breasts." Justin waved bye before I could say anything and he was gone.

"What?!" They all said in sync.

"I started bleeding geez, its not like he came onto me." I turned away. Kid's phone rang and he was talking to Liz.

"I have to go help Liz. Patti glued giraffes on everything." He waved bye and he left. It was just Soul and Black*Star left. We chatted about random things until Soul looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late for dinner!" He got up and ran.

"Black*Star." I guess I interrupted an intense thinking session.

"What?" He looked up and saw it was only us. "Kisa can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" I looked at him.

"Can you...never mind?" I looked at him until I was back in the same position again. He ran his hand up my leg and I felt like kissing him. So I did, I pulled him in close and kissed him deeply.

**Its another chapter. I thought about introducing Justin for a while and then I finally did. Thanks all of you awesome readers. Oh and thanks for all of the reviews I enjoy those alot. :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Soul Eater. Just letting you all know I'm all game for the Black*Star x Kisa. **

**Chapter 21: Locked Fingers **

I looked up at Black*Star as he blushed.

"Did you just?" I looked away and blushed. I nodded. "Well then." He grabbed me and pulled me up closer. He put his lips on my neck and I wrapped my arms around him. He sat up and pulled me with him. He kissed my lips holding me closer and I was holding back my moans.

"Black*Star..." I moaned his name making him keep going. He put his hand on my back. He stopped kissing me and stood up with me in his lap. He held my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You are coming with me."

"Huh?" I asked as I held onto him.

"You can spend the night with me." He smiled. "After all I surpassed God, so I get what I want."

"Of course you do." I giggled as he carried me.

"I love you." He said. I waited until I said what I didn't think I would say.

"I love you too." I hugged him tighter.

We walked for a while until we reached his house.

"I thought you and Tsubaki would live together."

"We do but she is with Liz."

"Oh..." he put me down so he could get the door opened. He pushed me inside and trapped me against the wall.

"You are mine now."

_I wish you wouldn't do this._

I gave in and he kissed me again. His kiss was filled with lust and passion. Some one fiddled with the door handle and he looked up.

"I don't care." He went back to me and he went to lift my shirt.

"What if they have a key?" He paused. "It may be Tsubaki." He pulled my arm and I was shoved into a room. He closed the door but was on the other side. I heard him talking to what sounded like Professor Stein.

"No I haven't seen her, she was in her room." I heard the door close and he walked to the door. He opened it slowly and stepped in. "They where looking for you but he said you may of just been with a nurse." He came at me and grabbed my shirt. He lifted it up some. Before he took it off I pulled away and sat on the bed. He sat next to me and pulled me close. I pulled at his gloves pulling them off. I tossed them in the floor. "Hey now you have to..." I silenced him with a kiss and pushed him down. I pulled at his shirt revealing a nice toned chest as I straddled him. He was blushing as I touched his skin. I smiled and laid down on him. I put my head on his chest and he grabbed my hand with his. We locked fingers and laid there. I looked up to see him asleep so I kissed his cheek and did the same.

**I'm so sorry if it is short but I have to study for theater. :/ Thanks for all the reviews and stuffs. Until the next chapter. Bye! :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 22: The Sweet Taste**

****I woke up to the noise of a loud bang. I sat up and Black*Star was gone and I wasn't where I went to sleep. I heard a girls laughing and then the sound of my name. I stood up dressed in something completely different, I was wearing something weird. I was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress. It was black but underneath it was white, it was short in the front and had a train in the back. My hair was pulled back and I had a black and purple garter on. I smelt of roses and something sweet. I was barefooted and my bandages had been replaced.

_Well looks like we are screwed. _

'What do you mean?'

_You are in a weird place now. _

'Okay' I felt along the walls hearing my name being called. I saw a woman in a traditional dress that was long and her hair was up in a bun. She opened the door and pushed me through it. I heard people clap and cheer. I heard men whistle. I looked out and saw women and men in masks and they where dressed up nice. I looked over and saw other girls that where dressed just like me but their garters where different combinations of black and a color. They where sending off soul wave lengths of fright. I stood next to a girl with green hair. I saw a curtain in the back and everyone stood up as it opened. As it opened I saw a silhouette of a man. They all sat and he stood and walked towards us. He had purple hair and was dressed like a prince. His eyes where a deep dark purple and he walked casually like nothing was wrong.

"I will choose one of these girls to come with me and the others will entertain." His voice was intoxicating and he looked us over. He looked at the girl next to me and he looked at the other girl. His eyes where on me and I felt strange. He looked at my garter then held his hand out for me. The lady nudged me forwards. I stumbled and finally took his hand. He smiled at me and we walked towards the curtain. He sat down in a chair once we got there and he pulled me into his lap. "We will watch for a little then you will accompany me." I looked at him with a concerned look. "I know you are new but you are different. You look like a virgin." As he said that I got a horrible feeling. We watched them dance until he stood me up and he walked with me close to him. We walked down a long hallway until we reached a doorway. He opened it and there was a large bed and there where pillows everywhere. "Please my lady." He pushed me in the room and closed the door. I wanted to run but to where?

"Sir I don't mean to be rude but why am I here?"

"You are here to entertain me." He smiled and pulled me close.

"But..." He forced his lips onto mine and I didn't enjoy it at all. I pulled away and tripped and fell backwards. I lay with my back on the floor looking up. He looked at me as I sat up.

"You aren't graceful are you?" He was teasing me and I wanted to leave.

"I am not an entertainer and I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you and your powers."

_Another crazy one. _

"Please stop. I don't know what you are talking about." I was playing dumb. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Don't lie to me." He pushed me onto the bed and was ontop of me. "You are my prey and I have you right where I want you." He grabbed my chest right on the wound and pushed downwards. I gasped for air but only felt blood fill my mouth. It streamed out and I coughed. "You don't lie to your master."

'Secondary Weapon'

_Right. _

The blade came out of my wrist.

"You can't kill me or you will be killed. Many try to but I'm just to good." I kicked up and I hit his chest. "You will be punished."

"I won't kill you because you are already dead." I spat blood as I chocked out my words.

"What?"

"You are a coward and use girls for entertainment because you are a loser. Well I'm not controlled or powered by lust. And guess what you won't get my powers." He looked up and I had jerked my amulet off. "I'm sick of people being blinded by the lies." I held the blade to my left wrist.

_What are you doin-  
_  
I slid it across and opened the amulet. I let the liquid flow in. Instead of flowing out of my body the potion and blood was sucked in my body. I felt stinging everywhere. I fell to my knees. "No body understands." I fell over gasping for air and blood flowed out of my mouth. The man sat there and stared. I heard a window crash and I saw Black*Star, Soul ,and Kid standing there. Kid went up to the man and stabbed him. The blood tasted sweet in my mouth and I started choking, I rolled over onto my back and felt air go into my throat. Soul pointed at me and Black*Star ran at me. I felt like I could only see and couldn't hear. I was breathing slowly until I felt nothing but smoke.

"Bad idea Kisa. Now I have to kill you and your friends. Get ready for the blood to run like a river." Then the smoke was gone and I could still taste the sweet in my mouth.

**I know you are all like this: **

**You: What da hell is this chick smoking? **

**Me: This plays a big role in the story! **

**You: You are on something! **

**Me: I know, I know... so just calm down. It will be mostly explained in the next chapter. And I have something to tell everyone. *Takes a deep breath* You should all go check out JamieMWeaver 's fanfics. They are really good and if you enjoy Soul Eater fanfics you will enjoy hers. So until next chapter... thanks all of you awesome readers! :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Soul Eater. And I will be doing this from a different point of view. Which will be Black*Stars.**

**Chapter 23: Running **

****Her eyes closed and she said something but I couldn't hear her.

"Where are we?" I asked Kid when he came over next to me.

"I don't know but I don't know what she is wearing." He looked at her as I picked her up. I was so scared for her. I walked over to the man that had her in the room. He was just laying there. I was so angry but I looked down at her and she just looked so lifeless but was breathing.

"We need to get her out of here." I said looking at the blood.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Soul asked as he picked up the amulet shell.

"Because..." I just couldn't say that I loved her. I knew her and Soul had something. And I remembered about her and Kid. But I know I love her and I would put her before me. I would fight my friends for her love. I would do anything for her. "I love her." I blushed as I walked towards the window. I looked down at the ground and jumped.

'Man why do they have to be like that? They are so annoying.'

I heard them laughing and I wanted to smash their faces in. I ran when I felt her move in my arms. She coughed and blood went all over her. I ran faster. "Please hold on I will get you there." She opened her eyes and looked at me. She moved her arms and put them around my neck.

"I am going to go to sleep." She whispered.

"Please stay awake." I wanted her to stay awake and we where almost there.

I saw the academy up ahead and pushed myself to run faster. I kicked the doors open and I ran to the nurses office. I pushed the door open and she started coughing. "Please help her." I saw Stein stand up and come at me. He took her out of my arms and I had to leave.

_You know she may be okay._

I heard a voice but didn't know where it came from.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. Well thank you all of you amazing readers. XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don NOT own Soul Eater. And this is from Black*Stars POV. **

**Chapter 24: Blood Stained **

****I sat there and waited and waited. My back was against the wall and it felt cool on it. The blood stained my clothes but I didn't care.

'I wish I knew if she was okay. Damn I can't believe this happened. I knew I shouldn't of taken her to my house because she was still hurt.'

I looked up to see Tsubaki looking down at me.

"The boys told me you would be here." She sat next to me. I wasn't in the mood for this I needed to see Kisa.

"Yeah I want to make sure she is okay." I sighed.

"Well I will sit with you." She sat next to me and she was really close. I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"I have been waiting for a while." I stated looking down at the blood. "I can't believe she just..." I put my face in my hands. I breathed in and sighed again. I looked over to see her even closer to me. "Wha-" She put her lips on mine and she held me in place so I couldn't move. She finally stopped and I pulled away. "WHY IN THE HELL!?" I was pissed because I was confused.

"I know you love Kisa but you are so distracted you don't even pay attention to me. I love you." She stood up and didn't say anything ,she just kept standing there. I heard the door open but something made me stand up and go over to her. She turned when she saw me. "I kno-" I kissed her back pulling her into me. I knew that I shouldn't of but something made me. We stood there for what seemed like forever but was only a little bit. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Tsubaki."

I was interrupted by the sounds of sobs. I let go of Tsubaki to turn around and see her standing there. She was blood stained and holding onto a IV rack on wheels. She leaned into it trying to keep her balance. Her eyes where filled with death and her face had all the happiness and joy drained from it. She looked as if she was going to die. Stein stood next to her holding her shoulder as the stared at us. All I saw were tears rolling down her face.

"Lets go back in here Kisa and get you some more bandages." Stein tried to pull her into the room. She let go of the rack and stood up but she looked fragile. She pulled it with her and walked towards me. She got to me and held onto it again ,her tears looked red from the blood on her face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. I was stunned and felt sick. I felt Tsubaki shiver when she shot a look at me.

"You want to know something?" She said as she looked at me. "I was going to come and thank you for saving me but I think I'm going to congratulate you on you and Tsubaki's new relationship." Justin came out of the room and stood next to Stein watching us. "But one more thing I wish you would of done... I wish you would of let me die. There was no need to try and save me. After all I can be considered dead already." She cried more as she stared at me.

"I can explain." I tried to reach out for her but she hit my hand.

"No need to because I'm already tired of this shit." She turned around and I felt cold and alone. She reached for the IV in her arm and pulled it out. Stein went to grab her to make her stop but she sprinted down the hallway. Justin looked up and was furious.

"When she woke up all she wanted to do was see you." He looked over at Stein who grabbed the IV rack.

"I didn't-" I tried to finish.

"I don't give a shit." He turned. "You will regret this." And he sprinted after her leaving me where I was with Tsubaki.

~~~~~(This is Kisa's POV)~~~~~

I ran until I felt the tears become harder to fight back. I sat against the wall as I sobbed into my blood covered gown.

"I don't want this anymore." I cried harder and harder when I thought of how I loved him. I heard running footsteps turn into walking ones and I hoped they weren't _HIS_. I looked up and saw Justin walking towards me with care in his eyes. He took out his ear buds. He came closer but I hid my face. He knelt in front of me and smoothed my hair.

"Hey. I'm here for you." he said as kept smoothing out my hair. I looked up and saw his smile. His hands wiped away my tears. I sprang forward and wrapped my arms around him. I cried into his shoulder. He put his hand on my back as he stood up. His other hand went to my lower back and he picked me up. He would whisper quiet its okays into my ear as he walked. He walked for a while until I stopped crying and we where to the door.

"Are _THEY_ there?" I whispered into his ear.

"No." He whispered back." He knocked on the door and Stein opened it.

"Is she okay?" He asked as Justin walked over to the bed.

"Yes but I'm staying here. I can take care of her." He stated as Stein started to clean up. He put me down and gave me some water. He went over to Stein and whispered something to him so I couldn't hear. He came back over to the bed and pushed the other one over to the one where I was. The were touching now.

"See ya tomorrow morning." He waved as he walked out the door.

"Do you need to be changed before bed?" He asked looking at the dirty gown. He went ahead and changed me before I could protest. He went into the bathroom and came back out wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. I looked at him and had to do a double take to make sure it was Justin. He turned off the lights and I still sat up. He crawled into the other bed and covered up. I got under to covers and put my back to him. He sighed loudly.

"What?" I asked as I stayed where I was.

"Nothing but you are coming over here with me." He pulled me closer and he put his arm over me. I felt warm and I didn't mind. He snuggled with me and his breath was hot on my neck. "Good night. I'm sorry about all of that but you know I'm here for you." I closed my eyes after I smiled.

**Well I know this may be a little weird. Oh wells anything can happen. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews :D. I won't update tomorrow or the next day because I will be gone. So until then all my amazing readers... Good Bye! XD. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 25: Consumption **

I sat up when the thunder boomed. The room lit up quickly after the thunder. I pulled my knees up to my chest and embraced them. I looked around and Justin was still asleep. I rocked back and forth trying to forget my fear. I didn't let go of my knees until I felt the bed shift.

"Uhh.." I said as I looked closer.

"She took him from you. She made him want someone else. HE didn't even run after you he just stood there."

"Go away." I said pulling a blanket up.

"I won't. I cant wait to see who's next." I saw the demon walk towards me on the bed. "I am so glad Black*Star fell for Tsubaki's kiss. I didn't even really do anything. She has been in love with him for a while."

"Please stop." I wanted to wake up Justin but I couldn't move.

"Everyone else will leave you and I will eventually have my way with you." The windows blew open and the demon walked away. "I will eventually take your powers and soul." I tried to get up to close the windows but a pain struck me and I grabbed my stomach. I still got up and walked to them. I reached the window and looked out letting the rain hit my face. I shivered when it slid down to my chest. Something caught my eye and I looked down. Someone was scaling the side of the building. I pulled away from the window. I felt uneasy and closed them. I turned around to get back in bed but I hit something. I felt it grab at my shirt and pick me up. I heard the shirt rip and I felt sharp metal dig into my back and blood trickled from the cuts.

"JUSTIN!" I screamed and I saw him jump up. I knew he couldn't do anything because he was a scythe. Justin sprang forward and kicked. I fell to the floor. I skidded back some and I hit the book case. I watched the thing fade into the floor and Justin ran to my side.

"Please tell me whats causing this." He lifted me up.

"I'm nothing but trouble. Everyone will leave me." I stated as he held me close. My eyes hurt so bad. I my placed fingers over my eye lids. I felt a sting and it faded. I opened my eyes and I looked at Justin's face. He looked shocked.

"Your eyes." He stared and I turned away knowing the black blood was taking over. I felt a surge and my back arched. It hurt so bad.

"PLEASE!" I screamed as my skin felt hot. I grabbed him hugging him and he didn't move he just stayed there. It was like everything was frozen. I saw the demon walk at me again.

"Sorry for the interruption. I just wanted this to go faster. I hope you don't mind." It laughed and it pointed at me. I pulled away from the frozen Justin. I stood up and walked. I saw the ground glow red with each step I took. "This is just something that will happen." He flicked his hand up and fire consumed my body. I opened my mouth to scream but the fire just filled my mouth and insides. To my surprise the fire wasn't hot it was cold and tickled. I was forever consumed by the feeling of it. I opened my eyes and was standing there infront of the demon. "I hope you enjoy this. The whore house was a test of strength. You passed and you are now forever consumed. You can't free from this mistake. I will forever haunt you and the thought of your ignorant mistakes will make you turn sour. You need to pull out the dagger and laugh at the blood on your hands Kisa. I will see you next time. You need to protect your friends ,but you just need to figure out how." He laughed and left the time was unfrozen. I felt time come back to me and a surge of thoughts went through my head. I saw Justin pick me up and as he did he seemed fine. I guess he wasn't affected.

**I got back early. WOOH! I burned my frikin finger. Thanks for all the nice reviews all of you awesome readers. XD **


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 26: Lunch**

I could smell fire and I could hear my friends screaming my name. I walked farther into the dream.

"Whathappened?" I asked myself.

"This will soon be your reality Kisa if you cant figure out how to save your friends." I heard the demons voice and I turned my head to see where he was. I looked and couldn't see him. "You won't find me down there in your reality. You will only see the destruction you will cause." I walked away from the forest hoping I could get away from the smoke. "You will face it sooner or later." I felt burning under my feet and I fell to my knees. I screamed as loud as I could.

I shot up in bed and I grabbed my face to make sure I was alive. I was sweating and I wiped it off my face. I looked up to see the room filled with warm sunlight and I automatically felt better. I reached over to see if Justin was still there and to my surprise he wasn't. I didn't feel the ache that I would get when I would get up and walk. I walked over to where i was consumed by fire and I didn't see any burn marks.

"I guess I dreamed that." I shrugged and went over to the window. I watched people start walking outside for lunch. I spotted my group. They always go outside to eat when its not raining. "Wait? If it rained last night then how did it become so clear?" I asked myself.

_You have been asleep for a while. You are feeling better aren't you?_

"Yes I' am. Why?"

_Once you where consumed your wounds where healed and I couldn't do anything about it._

"What did that even do to me?"

_You will see and you need to figure out how to save everyone from all of the destruction this demon talks about._

"Okay." I turned away from the window and went over to the closet to get some clothes. I saw that I had a skirt and a random shirt. I put on the school uniform type skirt that was red and black. Then I took off my shirt but I inspected my stomach. It looked like I had a burn mark on my stomach. I put on the red v-neck shirt and grabbed a black jacket. I sat on the edge of the bed to look at my feet and I had the same burn marks on my feet. "Shoes." I walked over to the closet and saw black combat boot that had laces up the front. I picked them up and there where socks in them. I quickly put them on and I went into the bathroom to pull up my hair. I nearly punched the mirror when I saw my eyes. They where a crimson and orange color and when I blinked or moved my eyes they looked like burning fire. I looked at them them I got back on task. I pulled up my hair and I looked into the mirror one last time. I opened the door the see a bunch of nurses and Stein standing there. "Damn I need another way out." I closed the door and turned around to see the window.

_Don't do it. _

I ran and when I got to the window my feet left the ground and I was soaring through the air. I looked down to see no one standing around the landing spot. I braced my self and landed in a crouching position. "I made it and I didn't hurt myself." I got up and dusted my skirt off. I walked into the forest where I heard Soul and Maka arguing. I heard Black*Star talking to Kid and Crona. I followed the voices but I stopped when I heard someone behind me. I crouched down behind a bush trying to hide. The figure was tall and looked scary in the shadows. It came closer and I didn't know what to do.

"Daggers." I whispered to myself as it walked faster. I stood up and forced my hand forward and I shot out daggers but they where covered in the fire that I had been cursed with. The figure came closer and dodged the attack. I stood infront of the bush and I was just about to kick at it when it grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows. I was trapped as it pinned me to a tree and then I felt lips on mine and the figure wrapped its arms around me. It pulled away and I knew who it was. "Justin you scared me."

"You scared me I didn't know you could shoot out daggers covered in fire." He held me close and checked to make sure no one was around. "The other night you scared me when that thing was going to hurt you I'm glad you went back to bed after that." He kissed me again and I leaned in closer taking advantage of this time. "Lets go get some lunch." He grabbed my hand and we were walking towards the school again.

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews. I'm thinking of a way to end this. Thanks for reading this all of you awesome readers and until next chapter... BYE! :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Soul Eater. INTENSE CHAPTER MODE ACTIVATE!  
**

**Chapter 27:Her Soul  
**

We sat down to lunch and we talked as we sipped our drinks.

"What happened to you?" Justin asked looking a bit concerned.

"I umm.." I sat there awkwardly wondering if I should tell him about this.

_Tell him. He can help you._

"I put the black blood and potion in my body and this demon has been telling me somethings. I hope he is lying to me." I looked down and tried to hide my face.

"I will help you through this Kisa. I won't leave you." He smiled and grabbed my hand that was on the table. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I leaned in to kiss him and I did.

"Can we go to the library? Maby there is something in there that can help us." I stood up and held my hand out to Justin.

````Justin's POV````

I stood up and watched her bounce ahead of me.

'She is going to tell me what happened to her. Even if she wants to or not.'

She waved at me to hurry up and I did. She held onto my arm as we walked towards the academy.

'Why did Black*Star do that even though he loved Kisa? Well who cares because I won't leave her.' I tripped not noticing that we were already at the doors that go into the library. I became serious and I wanted to get down to this problem.

"Well what has been happening?" I asked her as she grabbed a colorful book and opened it. She closed it and some dust flew from the pages.

"Well I put that potion in my body. Then the demon told me he wanted to have my powers. I had some dreams and I think I have new powers." She walked over to a pile and searched through a pile.

"Well what has he done?" I sat on a short pile trying to watch her.

"He told me that he is going to take my powers after everyone leaves me. He said Black*Star left me." She stopped and wiped at her eyes trying to make it unnoticeable. "Which is basically true, and he said something weird." She kept looking then picked up an old book that looked like it was written in Latin.

"What did he say?" I knew she felt uncomfortable but I need to help her so I had to keep asking.

"He said that I need to remove the dagger and laugh at the blood on my hands." She skimmed the pages trying to see some of the pictures.

"Oh." I sighed slightly.

'It sounds like the demon is telling her she is doing even more damage to herself. Its like she is hurting herself but she doesn't realize it.'

"Hmmm." I put my finger to my chin.

"What?" She turned around and I saw something disturbing. It looked like she was bleeding fire. I stood up and tackled her to put out the fire or to stop the bleeding. I straddled her and pulled her shirt up.

"What are you doing?!" She squirmed underneath me. I only saw what appeared to be burn marks and in the middle was her wound mark.

"Sorry." I stood up and helped her up. "Lets look in the D section. There may be something over this type of thing."

"I will look in the Latin section ,you look in the English section. That way we will cover more." She pointed over to where I needed to go. I nodded and walked over to the English section of D. I grabbed a book that had a scratched out title. I read about how demons trick you into doing damage to yourself.

'If that is true then that's what she is doing.'

I kept reading and saw that it will take all of what you want and need from you and then your soul. It also said it likes pure souls.

'If its saying it will take all her friends and loved ones then that means she wants and needs us.'

I closed it and slipped the small book into my pocket. I must have been reading for a while and I went over to Kisa. She had fallen asleep on a pile of books. I went to tap her when I heard something say my name.

"Justin.." I looked up to see a short thing with red skin. It had a large head.

"Who are you?" I asked it shielding Kisa making sure not to wake her.

"I am the demon Kisa told you of. I heard you thinking and you have figured out the puzzle. Good little boy." He clapped and laughed.

"So what?"

"You better not tell her."

"Why not? All you want is her soul. You only want it because its pure."

"If you tell her she will die. This is something she got herself into." It walked towards me. "I already have her soul because she sold it to me to get her powers. The meister that is inside her is protecting the little sliver of her soul that is left. Once she has gotten everyone taken away from her and she realizes she will always be alone that last bit is mine." He chuckled and sat on a pile of books.

"How did she get herself into this?" I wish this thing would go away because he was pissing me off.

"She wanted to see. I warned her that the happiness is blinding and the truth will show itself. Her truth happens to be that nobody will stay by her side. If she can prove that wrong then it is broken" He twiddled with his fingers. "She only had a little bit left before the fire consumes her little bit of soul."

"But if she can prove you wrong then she is free. Correct?" I was becoming impatient.

"Not only me but faith." He put his hand in his pocket. "If I gave you this you can't just open it and give it to her. She has to prove faith wrong then it will open and return to her." I stood there confused until he pulled out a locket and let it dangle. "There is a catch. There is only one thing that can open it and it will be hard to find. I think you should keep this until that day comes." He threw it at me and I caught it.

"What is in here?" I held it in my hand and it felt cold.

"Her soul." He laughed and was gone before I could ask anymore. I looked in the little hole that looked like a key fit into it. Inside there was a black mass but it looked like a soul.

"I can talk to you through this." I heard an angelic voice say.

"What the fuck?" I almost threw it.

"I am the meister that protects the little bit of soul left. I have been attached to her but I became stronger when the demon took most of the soul." I brought the little heart shaped locket back up to eye.

"This looks sad. Is this even pure?" I asked out loud but I made sure not to wake her.

"With all the things she has been through and all the emotions she has bottled up yes it is very pure. It is one of the purest souls. This soul is filled with hatred and has been aching for love. It used to look worse but ever since she has been around you her soul had improved. With Black*Star ,Kid, and Soul it was like a never ending ache for more love. They threw their love around like it wasn't important. She suffered with them but her heart said it was fine but I know who she really belongs to."

"Oh." I listened to this voice.

"They couldn't handle Kisa because she needs to be understood."

"Am I the one for her?" I asked and it paused for a while.

"If you do what your heart tells you then yes." I felt like I needed to do this for Kisa.

"I will do this." I took my eye away and put the necklace around my neck and tucked it under my shirt so nobody could see it.

**INTENSE CHAPTER MODE DEACTIVATE! Hey guys! How has everyone been? Well thanks for all the reviews and nice PM's. So until tomorrow good bye and thanks all of you awesome readers! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Soul Eater. This is from Justin's POV. **

**Chapter 28: Key**

She looked so content while sleeping so I picked her up and made sure she was warm. I wanted to keep talking to the voice because it made me feel like I knew what was going on.

"Hey, How can I stay by her side forever and make the rest of her soul go back to her?" I whispered slightly because Kisa moved a bit.

"You will have to figure that out."

"But I don't know."

"Maybe she needs to learn that she has everybody and they never really leave her. She needs you though." I smiled and felt a warm sensation when it told me she needs me.

"I will spend time with her and I will let her know that I love her and I will never leave her." I looked down at her as I said this and I didn't understand why she always felt lonely.

"Good." I looked down at the locket around my neck. I watched it bounce against my chest as I walked. I couldn't believe how something so important could be in something so breakable.

'I will find the key.'

She started to move and she looked up at me with drowsy eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up and put her head on my shoulder. She stayed quiet for a while but I heard her breathe in and she said something stunning.

"I love you Justin. Please don't leave me. I will always stay truthful to you." She was halfway asleep so I said what was on my mind.

"I love you too and I will never leave you, no matter what." I held her tighter like she was going to be taken from me.

"Just a lost soul that wanders and aches to be accepted and loved." I heard the voice say one last time.

I noticed we had gotten closer to the academy. I didn't know where to take her so I thought we could sleep there for tonight. I got to the door to her room and it swung open making a little creaking noise. I sat her down on the bed and I pulled off her boots and socks. I looked over to the closet and saw some shorts and a tank top. I grabbed them as I put her boots up. I pulled of her skirt hoping she wouldn't wake up and slap me. I threw the skirt over by the boots. I looked up at her shirt and pulled it off. I was glad she was wearing a bra and slipped the tank top onto her. I reached around the back and found the little bra buckle. I put my hand in her shirt and unbuckled it. I pulled the straps off her arms and the bra was off. I changed and saw she was still laying there. I turned off the lights and pulled the blankets over us and I pulled her close. I was going to lie there awake but before I knew it I had closed my eyes and was drifting off.

I stood in a room that was black and white checkerboard. I walked forwards and I was wearing a tux and red tie. I saw that demon again as I got closer. I saw him sitting in a rather tall chair and he was playing with fire in his hands. He held it out to me and let it run over his fingers like water.

"I see you aren't going to leave this soul." He said.

"Why would I?"

"Because this will cause you much pain." He laughed.

"I don't care I will do anything for her. She has been mistreated and she doesn't need to be anymore."

"I see." He smiled when he saw the pain that talking about this was causing me. "Well have fun." He disappeared.

I walked forward and I saw a room. There was a girl in white on one side and a girl in red on the other. They appeared to be mimicking each other and the closer I got the more I noticed they looked alike. I got next to the glass and saw they where the same and they were Kisa but they where on the opposing sides of window like mirrors. I watched as they both touched the glass. The one in the red had an expression of disgust on her face. The one in white had an expression of happiness. I watched them and the one in red had a smirk now and the one in white looked frightened. The one in red had a dagger appear in her stomach and so did the one in white. The one in white fell and as soon as she hit the ground it was just a dress and no Kisa. I looked over to the one in red and she had pulled the dagger out and she was laughing. I started to beat on the glass.

"The red one is her reality and fate." I heard the angelic voice say.

"NO!" I screamed as I kept beating on the glass.

"Justin stop." It said and I kept beating. "The key." I turned around and saw a little golden key. I ran over there and looked at it as it sat on a table.

"Is this the key? Can I help her with this?" I looked and inspected it. I saw a jewel was missing.

"It wont work without that jewel." I turned around quickly to see the demon standing there with a blood covered dagger in his hand.

"So if I find the jewel."

"You save her. It won't be as difficult if you stop and think about what you are doing." I felt the room start to shift and I looked down and the floor had ripped and was pulling apart.

I sat up straight and panted. I clasped my hands together and felt something in them. I looked down to see the small key. I saw a note attached to it. I brought it up to my face to attempt to read it in the dark.

"You have 6 days." I read it aloud and I felt the urge to lay back and I put the key on the nightstand. I laid my head down and I kept my eyes open for a bit. Before I went back to sleep I heard something whisper "Heart.".

**Thanks everyone for the nice reviews and thanks for reading. I love getting on my email and seeing that I have a new follower, review, or favorite. It makes me want to update it even more. Well until next chapter... BYE ALL OF YOU AWESOME READERS! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Soul Eater. This is from Justin's POV again. **

**Chapter 29: Lessons **

I could hear rustling and I felt a hand touch my arm. I felt something breathe on me and I remembered I was asleep next to Kisa. I turned to face her and opened my eyes. She had snuggled up close to me but something was off. I felt skin brush against me. I peeked under the blankets and her leg was across me. I tried to move her leg off and I grabbed it but she edged forwards and she was laying on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she got comfortable. I watched and noticed she was asleep.

"Kisa." I whispered hoping she would stop. She just kept laying there. "I guess its no harm done." I shrugged a little and I put my arms around her too. I let her snuggle close. I heard something whisper. "The key." It wasn't angelic or the demon. I went back to sleep.

I could see a girl in white but a girl in red held her hand. I thought of the riddle. If I stop and think about what I'm giving her.

'I'm giving her my love so that must be the key.'

"But you have been giving her that and it hasn't been working." The angelic voice broke in suddenly.

"He said it would be painful." I looked ahead as I talked and watched the two girls that represented Kisa. I saw as the one in white turned around and something red was blinking in her chest. "Heart." I stated not thinking.

"What?" It asked.

"Nothing never mind." I wiggled my hands as if I was dismissing something.

"Did you say heart?" It sounded like it was absorbed in thought.

"Yes ,why?" I asked but I still kept my eyes on the girls that where in my dream.

"I thi-" It suddenly got bright and I felt warm. I opened my eyes and I was back in the real world.

'It was saying something important too.'

I felt my stomach and no one was there.

"Kisa?" I sat up straight and was shocked when I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 pm. I threw my legs over the edge and I stretched. I looked behind the clock and there was a note written in cute handwriting.

'I will be going to learn how to swim so we can go to the lake. C-ya at 4:00 at the lake.' It had her name and a heart on the bottom.

"I forgot that we were going to go swimming." I jumped up and ran over to my bag I had left in the room. "I hope to God there are swim trunks in here." I searched for a minute until my eyes caught sight of swim trunks hanging on a hanger on the bathroom door. "YEAH SCORE!" I walked over and saw they were black and had a white skull on the side. I slipped them on and put on a black tank top and some flip flops. When I last looked at the clock it was 3:30. "I will get there in time." I walked to the lake that was just past Kid's house.

"They will all be there." I heard that voice say again.

"Oh okay. What were you saying about a heart?" I asked seeing the lake come into view.

"I think the heart is the key because that is basically what you are giving to her."

"How can I give that to her?" I asked.

"I-" It was cutoff because I heard Soul scream at me from behind me.

"Hey Justin." He said as he ran trying to catch up to me.

"Hi." I waved at him only taking a glance at him.

"I didn't think you liked swimming." He looked behind him.

"I don't but I'm going to go with Kisa." I said not noticing who I said it to.

"Oh." He sighed. "I heard about her and Black*Star. I heard it was harsh. I can't believe you ran after her." He looked down like he had lost something.

"Mhm." We reached the opening and I tried to spot Kisa but I couldn't see her. I kicked off my shoes and I put my tank top next to them. I searched through the few people on the lake edge. I spotted Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, his pistols, and Crona. I walked over to them and I waved at them when I got closer.

"Hey." Maka said.

"Hello." I stated. I caught sight of Black*Star hanging his head low as he saw me.

"How are you?" She asked as she marked a place in her book.

"I'm okay but I wish I could find Kisa." As I said her name I saw Tsubaki hand her head low too.

"I saw her walking over to the changing areas." She pointed over to them. I walked away after saying thanks.

I walked over to the little tents and I saw a girl sitting on a log. She was wearing a tankini that was black a white polka dotted on the top and the bottoms where black. I looked at her and observed her hair blowing in the wind. She had her hands in her lap and she was looking down. I walked closer and realized it was Kisa. She looked up at me when she heard my feet coming closer. She looked up with a expression that reminded me of the girl that wears white. I sat next to her and she leaned on me.

"How was your day?" I asked as I put my arm around her. I could hear her giggle.

"I never learned. I was scared." She still had a hint of giggle in her tone.

"Well lets learn." I smiled and I lifted her face up to look in mine. "I will teach you."

"Okay let me go and check on my things." She got up and walked over to the little changing tent. I knew that she was going to pull her hair up or something.

"Since you got help on your riddle you have until midnight. You cheat." I heard the voice of the demon but I couldn't find him.

**Don't ask about the lake date and when they planned it. It popped into my head during english so I made it like this. WOOOH!** **I may not update till Friday beccause I have competition tomorrow and Friday. But I know for sure I will update sometime Friday late. This fanfic is almost done. **

**Me: Please don't kill me! *Cries in a corner.* **

**Well I think chapter 30 will be the last chapter. I may start a new fanfic in a week or so. But until next chapter... B Y E! ALL OF YOU AMAZING READERS. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Soul Eater. This is from Kisa's POV. **

**Chapter 30: Clicking  
**

I went back to the changing tent to check on my clothes and to tie my hair up. I saw the locket around his neck and I wondered why he was wearing it. I opened the flap that was a door and saw a girl in white and a girl in red. They looked alike and mimicked each others motions. Both of them held out their hands. The white one held out a little jewel, the red one held out a dagger. I stood there awkwardly looking at them.

"Take one." The one in white had a sweet voice. "You are running out of time." She looked concerned.

"Take mine." The one in red barked. My head started to spin and I felt dizzy. I held out my hand to the one in white. I stepped closer and held out both hands to her. She put her hand on my shoulder and placed the jewel in my hand. It was cold and I didn't know what to do with it. She looked at my with a concerned look when I stumbled.

"Where do I put this?" I asked looking down at my hand. She put her hand in mine and she stared at our hands for a bit then she removed her hand. I looked down it and there was a chain attached to it.

"Wear it as a necklace." She took it and put it around my neck. I looked at it around my neck then looked back up and they were gone. I walked out not thinking and Justin was standing there.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one." I smiled and grabbed his arm as we walked to the waters edge. I stepped in and it was about ankle deep. I shivered because it was cold. He stood next to me and I faced him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he put his lips on mine. I was completely absorbed in the kiss. I was picked up and he walked out deeper. We chatted for a while and I ran my fingers over his shoulders. I giggled when he kissed my neck.

"I need to know what time it is." I looked back at shore at looked at the clock that was by the lifeguards shack.

"Its 11:00. WOW we have been here a while." I said as I was wathed the water and I felt dizzy again.

"Kisa we should go. Why don't we go back home?" We got to the shore and he grabbed his things and I grabbed mine. We walked in total silence.

I opened the door and we stepped inside.

"I want to take a shower." I said as I walked over to the bathroom door.

"Okay. I will be out here." Justin said as he set his stuff down. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I was going to turn around and and take off the necklace but she stood there. The one in red stared at me. I felt very cold. She stepped towards me and I moved back hitting my back on the tile.

"Get away." I ordered.

"I am you. You are me. Please let go this is sad to see you suffer." She spoke calmly as if she was the one in white.

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Justin scream from the outside.

"STOP!" I screamed as she came closer and she grabbed me. "NO!" I yelled.

````Justin's POV````

I played with the key to the locket. I heard her scream and shoved it into my pocket. I got up and ran to the door.

"Kisa?" I asked standing by the door. I tried to open it but it was locked. I heard something hit the floor. It was loud but then was followed by a small clicking. I hit the door and it opened. I peeked in and quickly let my whole body go into the room. She lied there in a ball. A chain was on the floor next to her. I got onto my knees next to her. I pulled her up and she wasn't breathing. I heard that strange clicking again. I looked up and saw the girl in red. She held out a jewel.

"You still have some time left." She let it float out of her hands and the air around us turned into an orange and red color leading us into a different world.

**So sorry about the updating being late. I had competition then work then I had to go to the hospital. I'm super sorry and as you all can tell this is not the end. The ending I had picked out was really weird so it will end at a later time. But thanks for reading all of you amazing readers. :D But please don't hate me for being a bad updater. **


	31. A Short End

**I don't own Soul Eater. Justin's POV. **

**Chapter 31: I Would Never**

**"Everyone is like a moon. Each side has its differences, but they make up the one."-Anonymous**

I held her small lifeless body in my arms. I held her close and protected her. I didn't want to leave her.

"Hello my dear boy." I looked up to see the one in red was accompanied by the one in white and the demon. He spoke sharply. "You are out of time. You failed."

"No I didn't. I have time." I sounded as if I was pleading.

"Just look failure in the face and admit you couldn't save her." He held out his hand as if her wanted me to hand her over. Something I wouldn't do. I grabbed the key and I yanked off the locket.

"I can still save her." He grabbed the key and it turned into a blood covered dagger. I watched him grab the locket and he held up his other hand to it. "Don't." I stated knowing it was already over. He ripped it open and there was only a black flame.

"The riddle is left unsolved and its been in front of you the whole time." He held up his hands and the girls looked at them. I knew it.

'They are different but they are the same. They are the same soul and they are ...Kisa's soul.'

They stepped forward like they were going to grab Kisa.

"I can solve it. I have time." I held up my hand and they stopped.

"Okay. Stupid boy." He laughed.

"Them."

"What?" He asked.

"They are Kisa." He sighed in defeat and he snapped his fingers and was gone. The girls went out of focus and combined into one. They looked like Kisa. Something was missing though. Kisa lifted out of my arms. "NO!" I screamed trying to grab her. She was consumed in fire. I shivered when I heard her scream.

"This is painful for us." The combined girl said. I looked back up at the ball that was floating back down. The fire was gone but she wasn't awake or breathing. Just ...dead. The girl walked over to her and I followed. The girl sat next to her and put Kisa's head in her lap. They moved the hair out of her face and they hummed. Kisa's body glowed blue and a little blue flame floated out of her mouth. The girl held it in her hand and she placed Kisa's head back down. I saw that the blue flame was to go into her wrist. I watched her and it fit in. She seemed complete. "We no longer have to fight. We proved them wrong. We can go home now." I knelt down to Kisa's body. "We are complete." She whispered.

"But I love you."i whispered and I watched her vanish. I put my hands on my face and cried. "But I love you." I said again. I cried for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you too." I heard a sweet familiar voice say. I let my hands fall into my lap and I saw her beautiful eyes flutter open. "I would never leave you."

**I enjoyed writing this. I forgot to ask this.. What should my next fanfic be about (like what anime?)? Well thanks for reading and you all are awesome and until the net fanfic. I bid you farewell and happy readings. -Kayla :D**


End file.
